Despues de 5 años
by taisho kira-chan
Summary: hola!... En esta historia vemos a shaoran, sakura, eriol y tomoyo en una nueva aventura, ya han pasado 5 años, se vuelven a reunir para vivir una nueva aventura juntos, amor, accidentes, un poco de comedia bueno en fin un fic q tiene de todo un poquito.. pasen y lean, seguro les va a gustar... soy nueva en esto pero les aseguro q esta historia te atrapara!
1. la llegada de alguien muy especial

CAPITULO 1: ¡ la llegada de alguien muy especial….!

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde la partida a Hong Kong de Li Shaoran…. Sakura kinomoto seguía siendo la misma chica dulce, despistada, y sobre todo linda… había crecido ya tenía 15 años y aun recordaba con mucho amor a aquel joven que supo robar su corazón…. Tomoyo daidouji bueno ella seguía siendo la mejor amiga de sakura y como siempre estaba pegada a su cámara según ella grabando las "grandes hazañas" de su amiga sakura, se había vuelto muy linda pero seguía siendo muy dulce y amigable…. Eriol Hiragizawa había regresado a su natal Inglaterra y seguía siendo el mismo chico de antes aunque estaba muy guapo y detallista… y pues Shaoran Li estaba muy guapo y muy crecido aún seguía sintiendo ese profundo amor por sakura.

Una tarde en alguna parte de Hong Kong…

*****: Mama en un mes regreso a Japón y terminare mis estudios allá – decía un joven a su madre

Señora LI: te voy a extrañar mucho shaoran…- le responde con cariño y a la vez con tristeza

Shaoran: igual yo pero no te preocupes estaré comunicándome contigo…. Bueno que descanses madre – dice él y se va a su habitación.

En Japón un chico muy apuesto llegaba a lo que sería su nuevo apartamento donde vivía con Nakuru su hermana y spinel una mascota muy peculiar parecida a kero.

A la mañana siguiente en la casa sakura se quedó dormida por lo que se levantó apurada y desayuno rápidamente, touya su hermano ya había terminado la secundaria y se encontraba en la universidad con el joven yukito que aún seguía siendo su mejor amigo (claro que ya no se sentía atraído por el).

En la secundaria Tomoeda…

Tomoyo: ohayou sakura – decía muy animada tomoyo – sabias que hoy entrara un estudiante nuevo.

Sakura: muy buenos días tomoyoo… si quien será el chico nuevo, debemos ser muy amigables con el – le contestaba ella muy pensativa –

Tomoyo: oh querida sakura… tienes toda la razón y mira hablando del rey de roma…

Sakura: bueno ahí tenemos al nuevo estudiante….

En esos momentos llego la sensei kaho misuki…

Sensei: buenos días clase! En el día de hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante, algunos no lo conocen, otros tal vez si puesto a que el estudio con nosotros años atrás… adelante!

**********: Buenos días a todos, mi nombre Hiragizawa Eriol y estaré acompañándolos hasta que termine el ciclo escolar...

Sakura: tomoyo es Eriol –decía ella emocionada x volver a ver a su amigo–

Tomoyo: e-eso creo sakura –contestaba con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo –

Sensei: hiragizawa siéntate en el asiento que está libre detrás de tomoyo!

Eriol: claro no hay problema –y se dirigió a su respectivo puesto, no sin antes dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa a tomoyo, para luego mirar a sakura y sonreírle de manera amistosa.

En la hora del descanso... sakura estaba con tomoyo en el lugar de siempre cuando de repente llega eriol….

Eriol: hola chicas

Sakura: oh eriol que bueno que regresaste ya te extrañábamos mucho..

Tomoyo: si hiragizawa no nos vemos desde hace 5 años, aunque aún no hay noticias de li

Eriol: ah y hablando de shaoran, hable con él hace dos días, antes de venir a Japón, y pues él me dijo q ya tiene todo preparado y que viene a terminar sus estudios aquí en esta secundaria.

Sakura: shaoran pronto vendrá q bueno... –lo dijo en un susurro pero fue audible para los otros dos

Los chicos se la pasaron hablando de todo lo q había pasado mientras no se vieron, con uno q otro sonrojo de parte de tomoyo claro q no era muy notorio…..y así acabo el descanso y luego se terminaron todas las horas de clases y llego el momento de volver a casa…. eriol vivía cerca de la casa de tomoyo así que tomaron el mismo camino mientras q sakura se fue x otro….

En el camino a casa…..con eriol y tomoyo ninguno de los dos hablaban hasta que eriol rompió el silencio...

Eriol: entonces sigues en el club de música verdad daidoujii?

Tomoyo: pues si aún estoy en el…. Y hiragizawa entraras a algún club?

Eriol: aun no lo sé…..aunque he pensado en el de música pues me gusta mucho tocar el piano

Tomoyo: oh sería muy bueno q entraras xq precisamente nos faltan miembros….

Eriol: si… oye no te parece q ya debemos llamarnos x nuestros nombres...

Tomoyo:… –ella no hablaba solo prestaba atención a sus palabras algo sonrojada –

Eriol: –al silencio de ella el decidió seguir hablando – digo llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos y somos amigos… así q ¿q te parece si desde hoy nos llamamos x nuestros nombres? Tomoyo...

Tomoyo: m-me parece b-bien e-e-eriol...

Y así continuaron hablando durante todo el camino…. sakura llego a su casa, ya era un poco tarde y como ni touya ni su papa habían llegado decidió hacer la cena, cocinando un poco de mas x si acaso venia yukito junto a su hermano… en ese momento escucho su celular sonar…

FIN DEL CAPITULO!

Hola a todos... como ya saben soy Kira y es un gusto estar aqui con ustedes, este es mi primer fanfic y pues decidi hacerlo de dos parejas q me gustan mucho (shaoranxsakura, eriolxtomoyo)si les gussto dejen un comentario (reviews) y ps solo con dos comentarios seguire la historia... byee- byeeee

los quieroo :*

-kira-


	2. reencontrandonos!

CAPITULO 2: REENCONTRANDONOS!

sakura llego a su casa, ya era un poco tarde y como ni touya ni su papa habían llegado decidió hacer la cena, cocinando un poco de mas x si acaso venia yukito junto a su hermano… en ese momento escucho su celular sonar…

sakura: moshi moshi?

*****: sakura?

sakura: shaoran! q bueno q me llamas..- decia ella emocionada- ya extrañaba oir tu voz..- esta vez estaba sonrojada-

shaoran: y-yo ta-tambn te extrañaba sakura..-decia el con un leve sonrojo-por cierto como has estado?

sakura: muy bn gracias y tu?.. el mes pasado cuando llamaste me dijiste q tu mama estaba enferma se mejoro? -decia algo preocupada la chica-

shaoran: yo estoy bn y pues mama ha mejorado

sakura: me alegra..

shaoran:...bueno sakura llamaba para decirte q mañana despues de clases vayas al parque del rey pinguino

sakura: ehh? al parque? y para que? -decia ella soorprendida y con curiosidad notoria en su voz-

shaoran: es una sorpresa sakura... solo ve al parque si?

sakura: esta bien...

shaoran: ok entonces te dejo necesito hacer algunas cosas...

sakura: claro bye-bye

sakura se quedo pensando en la llamada de shaoran y con algo de curiosidad sobre xq el chico le habia dicho q fuera al parque.. y asi siguio cocinando ..

En Hong Kong un chico se montaba en un avion para llegar a tokio-japon al dia sgte...

EN LA MAÑANA DEL DIA SGTE...

sakura: buenos dias tomoyo -decia ella con cierta emocion notoria en su voz-

tomoyo: muy buenos dias querida sakura.. y porq tanta emocion?

sakura: eh? oh no es nada... solo q ayer hable con shaoran -deciaa mientras se sonrojaba levemente-

tomoyo: ah ya veoo...

eriol: buenos dias tomoyo, sakura -saludaba el chico q recien llego-

sakura: buenos dias

tomoyo: muy buenos dias eriol..

Y asi continuo la jornada academica con una sakura muy impaciente, una tomoyo tratando de calmarla sin saber el porq estaba asi y un eriol bastante confundido... asi hasta q salieron de la escuela, eriol y tomoyo tomaron un camino, mientras q sakura se iba x el otro... sakura iba llegando al parque pero no vio nada asi q se sento a esperaar en uno de los columpios, cuando de pronto siente que alguien le tapa los ojos, y al tratar de zafarse del agarre se voltea e instintivamente ese alguien deja de taparle los ojos, cuando sakura abre los ojos lo primero q hace es llevarse las manos a la boca de la impresion..., el qq estaba parado frente a ella era nada mas y nada menos q li shaoran..

sakura: shaoraan! me alegra mucho verte -decia ella mientras lo abrazaba, y unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad se escapaban de sus ojos-

shaoran: a mi tambn me alegra verte sakura.. mira nada mas estas muy grande y ... linda -dijo lo ultimo en un susurro y sonrojado pero fue adible para la chica quien se sonrojo aun mas-

sakura: jeje gracias..., tu tambn creciste mucho,casi ni te reconocia... estas muy guapo -decia ella mas sonrojada q antes, ya no lo abrazaba-

shaoran: -el solo le sonreia- ammm quieres ir por un helado y asi platicamos un poco te parece?

sakura: claroo..

Los dos chicos fueron a la heladeria q quedaba cerca y se sentaron en una banca mientras platicaban se hizo tarde y sakura invito a shaoran a cenar en su casa, el acepto.. ademas el le habia dicho q al dia sgte entraria a la secundaria tomoeda y que viviria en la misma casa que antes...

EN LA SECUNDARIA TOMOEDA AL DIA SGTE...

sensei: muy buenos dias queridos alumnos, el dia de hoy tendremos a un estudiante nuevo, el estuvo antes en la primaria asi q espero y se lleven bien con el -le hizo una seña a li para que este entrara-

shaoran: buenos dias, soy li shaoran y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes.

sensei: joven li puede tomar asiento detras de la señorita kinomoto

shaoran: claro misuki-sensei

Tomoyo estaba algo impresionada, pensaba que li vendria en un mes aproximadamente, eriol estaba igual q tomoyo y pues sakura, ella solo sonreia, y asi pasaron las horas hasta q llego el descanso.. tomoyo, sakura, eriol, y shaoran estaban en el lugar de siempre planticando

eriol: no me habias dicho q llegarias en un mes shaoran?

shaoran: si pero pues me dieron ganas de venir antes, y como mama no tenia ningun incoveniente...

eriol: ahh ya veoo

tomoyo: ps me alegra q estemos todos reunidos

sakura: si es bueno estar juntos

shaoran: y dime eriol tu y daidouji ya estan saliendo?...-al instante tomoyo se puso mas roja q un tomate y ps eriol tenia un leve sonrojo-

eriol: p-pero q cosas d-dices s-shaoran! claro q no, ademas tu y sakura son novios verdad? -tomoyo aun seguia algo roja, aunq sakura se sonroojo aun mas q su amiga-

shaoran: no! ya te dije q nooo! jummm - protestaba el tan rojo como se podia-

y asi paso el dia entre risas, bromas, estudios y todo lo demas... y asi fueron pasando los dias, q se conviriteron en meses...

Habian pasado ya 3 meses desde la llegada de ambos chicos y todo seguia igual que siempre,ese dia era sabado y los cuatro saldrian al parqque de diversiones el domingo, pero antes tomoyo y sakura pedirian permiso.. en la casa de tomoyo...

tomoyo: mama mañana iremos al parque de diversiones, me daras permiso verdad?

sr. sonomi: claro hija no hay problema.. pero dime iras con sakura?

tomoyo: si mama y tambien con eriol y shaoran

sr. sonomi: oh ya veo bueno q te vaya bien hija, adios debo ir a trabajar..

A tomoyo le fue muy sencillo pedir permiso, pero a sakura se le complicarian un poco las cosas... ese sabado en la tarde estaba touya, fujitaka incluso yukito estaba en su casa, asi q ella aprovecho para pedir permiso a su papa...

sakura: papa puedo ir mañana al parque de diversiones?

fujitaka: claro hija no hay problema y con quien iras?

sakura: pues ire con tomoyo, eriol y shaoran -este ultimo nombre lo dijo con un leve sonrojo, q no paso desapercibido para su hermano-

touya: pues si ese mocoso va tu no iras -decia con cierto tono de molestia-

sakura: pero porq? papa dile algo a touya

fujitaka: touya no veo el problema a q sakura vaya con el joven li y los demas

touya: pues no me molestaria si va con tomoyo o hiragizawa, lo q en verdad me molesta es q vaya con ese mocoso de li

sakura: pero shaoran no es ningun mocoso, deja de tratalo asiii! -decia sakura un poco enojada, en eso intervino yukito-

yukito: pero touya no hay ningun problema en q vaya con li, ademas estara con tomoyo -decia tratando de alivianar el ambiente-

fujitaka: yukito tiene razon, asi q sakura tienes mi permis

sakura: enserio papa? muchas gracias!

touya: pues yo no estoy de acuerdo, ademas supongo q sakura ira con ese mocoso y tomoyo con hiragizawa, asi q.. -iba a seguir hablando cuando sakura lo interrumpio-

sakura: basta! -le grito a su hermano con los ojos cristalinos- porque siempre malinterpretas las cosas ehh? q te ha hecho shaoran como para q lo trates asi?ademas voy a ir al parque con o sin tu consentimiento

Sakura se retiro de la mesa disculpandose con yukito y con su papa, al llegar al cuarto se encerro en el algo molesta, claro q kero fue el q la animo...

Al dia sgte sakura se preparo para salir se puso un vestido de tirantes por encima de la rodilla de color rosa pastel con algunos detalles en un rosa mas fuerte, se coloco unas baletas y dejo su cabello suelto con una diadema, su cabello estaba de mismo largo que siempre, ademaas se maquillo levemente solo se coloco polvo y un poco de brillo rosa, al salir estaba touya con una cara de pocos amigos y fujitaka con la misma sonrisa de siempre, sakura desayuno y espero a que shaoran llegara a recogerla... en eso suena el timbre y sakura sabiendo que seria shaoran se despide y va a la puerta...

sakura: hola! -decia muy contenta-

shaoran: buenos dias sakura, te ves muy... hermosa -saaludaba el, mientras se la quedaba viendo impresionado-

sakura: gr-gracias -decia ella muy sonrojada, ella creia q ya no podia ponerse mas roja, y efectivamente en ese momento shaoran acerco su rostro al de sakura mientras le daba un tierno beso, al cual la chica correspondio con cierta timidez y su rostro mas rojoo q antes-

shaoran: v-va-vamos s-sakura -decia el muy sonrojado por lo q acababa de pasar-

mientras tanto en casa de tomoyo, ella tambien llevaba un vestido solo que arriba de este traia una chaqueta bastante ligera, el vestido era por encima de la rodilla, de color azul cielo, con la chaqueta color azul oscuro ademas traia zapatillas con tacon de 2 cm y traia una coleta alta dejando sus flequillos en su rostro, al igual q sakura se maquillo levemente, solo con polvo y un poco de gloss rosa, al terminar de alistarse espero a eriol... al encontrarse con eriol en la puerta de su casa..

eriol: owww tomoyoo, luces mas hermosa hoy -decia el chico a una tomoyo muy sonrojada por el comentario-

tomoyo: g-gr-gracias e-eriol -decia ella, igual de roja q un tomate-

eriol: no hay de que, ya q es la verdad - se acerco a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, este acto hizo q la chica se pusiera mas roja aun, si eso era posible-

tomoyo: etto...hay q irnos se nos ha-hace tarde -decia rapidamente-

y asi llegaron al parque encontrando con sakura y shaoran...

FIN DEL CAPITULO...

bueno aqui esta el capi es un poco mas largo q el anterior, espero q les guste, quiero agraceder especialmente a Alejandra q me dio su apoyo y aprobacion, gracias a eso pude seguir con la historia!

Dejen review y ps nos leemos..

bye-bye muakk besos a todos!


	3. En el parque de diversiones!

CAPITULO 3: EL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES!

mientras tanto en casa de tomoyo, ella tambien llevaba un vestido solo que arriba de este traia una chaqueta bastante ligera, el vestido era por encima de la rodilla, de color azul cielo, con la chaqueta color azul oscuro ademas traia zapatillas con tacon de 2 cm y traia una coleta alta dejando sus flequillos en su rostro, al igual q sakura se maquillo levemente, solo con polvo y un poco de gloss rosa, al terminar de alistarse espero a eriol... al encontrarse con eriol en la puerta de su casa..

eriol: owww tomoyoo, luces mas hermosa hoy -decia el chico a una tomoyo muy sonrojada por el comentario-

tomoyo: g-gr-gracias e-eriol -decia ella, igual de roja q un tomate-

eriol: no hay de que, ya q es la verdad - se acerco a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, este acto hizo q la chica se pusiera mas roja aun, si eso era posible-

tomoyo: etto...hay q irnos se nos ha-hace tarde -decia rapidamente-

y asi llegaron al parque encontrando con sakura y shaoran...

Cuando se encontraron todos, se saludaron y continuaron hacia el parque... sakura y tomoyo querian ir a la montaña rusa asi q ambas parejas se dirigieron alli,sakura se sento en uno de los cochecitos (en realidad no se como se llaman ^.^!) y eriol y tomoyo iban en el de atras, el juego comenzo y ambas chicas sentian la adrenalina correr por sus venas mientras gritaban y sonreian de la emocion, los chicos estabn igual q ellas solo q no estaban tan emocionados pero si ssentian esa adrenalina correr... el juego teermino y los cuatro bajaron, entonces vieron cerca de alli un puesto de algodon de azucar y compraron cuattro, uno para cada uno, las chicas saboreaban el dulce mientras q ellos solo habian comido dos bocados y ya les empalagaba...En eso van pasando por la casa del terror...

Tomoyo: oye sakura no te gustaria entrar alli? -decia emocionada-

sakura: cl-claro q n-no -decia ella con cierto temor en su voz-

shaoran: vamos sakura entremos si?

eriol: si entremos se ve divertido verdad tomoyo?

tomoyo: si a mi e parece muy divertidooo

sakura: p-ps a mi no tanto mejor vamos alla -decia mientras señalaba un lago con botes decorados muy bonitos, ese lugar tenia un aura de enamorados-

shaoran: mmmm no mejor la casa del terror

eriol: si, amm esoo no parece tan emocionante

sakura: yo pienso que seria mas emocionante un viaje en bote, q entrar a esa casa...

tomoyo: sakura ya se q te asustan los fantasmas pero alli no son verdaderos..., ademas estaras con shaoran, si ocurre algo lo abrazas y ya -dijo lo ultimo en un susurro para q solo escuchara ella-

sakura: tomoyooo! -ya tenia la mejillas rojas-

eriol: ahh ya se, utilizemos una moneda si cae sello iremos a la casa y si cae cara al lago va?

shaoran: mm me parece bien

Entonces eriol lanzo la moneda y pues lastima para sakura porq callo sello asi q entrarian a la casa del terror, y luego si irian al lago... al estar en frente de la casa q por cierto se veia espeluznante por fuera, sakura empezo a temblar del miedo q le provocaba ese lugar, pero ahi siempre estaba su amiga tomoyo quien le ayudo a tranquilizarse mientras los chicos compraban los boletos de entrada... Al entrar en el lugar todo estaba oscuro y en las paredes parecia como si hubieran telarañas,como si la casa fuera muyy antigua, por dentro era mas grande de lo q se veia por fuera, los chicos caminaron hasta la primera puerta de tantas q habian, alli estaba colgando un nombre q decia ANNIE, tragaron saliva y entraron a aquel cuarto, ya todos adentro la puerta se cerro de golpe, sakura de inmediato se aferro al brazo de li, la habitacion era grande, habia una mecedora la cual estaba moviendose por si sola y al instante apaarecieron unas muñecas con rastros de sangre y en el piso un cuchillo, al lado de el en letras rojas o de sangre por asi decirlo decia "SAL AHORA O TE MATARE!"... tomoyo si sakura palidecieron de solo ver lo q estaba ocurriendo, ya ambas estaban aferradas del brazo de cada uno de los chicos, ellos tambien sentian un poco de temor, asi q salieron corriendo para alejarse de esa habitacion al salir, entraron en la quienta habiatacion, esta no tenia ningun nombre, al abrir la puerta notaron q todo estaba mas oscuro q lo demas asi q con un poco de curiosidad entraron, aunque no se imaginaban q lo q iba a pasar alli dentro seria peor de lo q habian vivido antes... al entrar notaron q esta habiatacion era mas grande q la primera y al acercase un poco mas notaron q habia un televisor alli encendido, sakura estaba al borde de las lagrimas por tanto miedo y tomoyo caminaba casi q por inercia, ya q hasta temblaban y los chicos no estaban tan asustados solo algo temerosos, en la tv estaba todo como cuando se descompone el televisor no salia nada, a los pocos segundos comenzo a cambiar y en la tele aparecio una chica de cabello negro lacio y largo, con un vestido color blanco largo y estaba dezcalza y no mostraba su cara pues la tenia cubierta con su cabello, pocos segundos despues la tv se volvio negra de nuevo causando q la poca luz q habia se fuera, asi q sakura y tomoyo mas asustadas q antes se aferraban mas a shaoran y eriol, fuen entonces cuando sakura sintio q una mano tocaba su hombro, fuee ahi cuando grito llamando la atencion de toodos, sobre todo de shaoran q la ayudo a salir inmediatamente mientras ella estaban en shock y salian , lagrimas de sus ojos, al tratar de abrir la puerta otra se abrio y era precisamente una en el suelo, especificamente en donde se hallaban tomoyo y eriol, al grito q dio tomoyo shaoran se alarmo llamandolos pero no escucho respuesta, mientras q al lado tenia a una sakura q temblaba y lloraba sin cesar aun en estado de shock la puerta de la habitacion se abrio dando paso a q shaoran pudiera salir con sakura, aun preocupado por sus amigoss pero al llamarlos por segunda ves escucho la voz de eriol q decia: " ESTAMOS BIEN, SACA A SAKURA DE AQUI, TOMOYO Y YO SALDREMOS EN UN MOMENTO", un poco inseguro de las palabras de su amigo decidio llevar a sakura a fuera, al salir la chica aun no se recuperaba asi q el la llevo a uno de los bancos mas cercanos...

shaoran: sakura! sakura! te encuentras bien? ya paso todo -decia el preocupado-

sakura:... -ella no respondia, solo mirabaa a la nada mientras aun seguia llorando-

Entonces shaoran la envolvio en un calido abrazo, mientras ella se mejoraba, asi hasta q dejo de sollozar y fue entonces cuando salio de su trance

Sakura: shaoran?

shaoran: lo siento sakura no debi llevarte a ese lugar

sakura: no te preocupes es solo q me dan mucho miedo esas cosas, y pues las de ahi parecian de verdad

shaoran: si, pero si no hubiera insistido en ir, ahora no estuvieras asi...

sakura: ya de verdad no hay de q preocuparse, ya estoy bien.. y por cierto donde estan tomoyo y eriol?

shaoran: ah ellos aun siguen en la casa del terror, ya no deben tardar en salir, no te preocupes!

MIENTRAS TANTO CON TOMOYO Y ERIOL...

tomoyo: e-eriol es-este lugar me da mucho miedo

eriol: no te preocupes ya vamos a salir

tomoyo: me has dicho eso desde hace 10 minutos...

eriol: veras q vamos a salir...

Todo alli estba muy oscuro, a decir verdad parecia un sotano y con la poca iluminacion q habia se lograban ver unas q otras muñecas con un rostro diabolico, pero en eso cuando tomoyo voltea para buscar una salida ve un muñeco de un payaso lleno de sagre ademas traia un cuchillo, ella se austo tanto q lo unico q hizo fue pegar un grito ahogado abrazar a eriol,este se sorprendio por el abrazo pero comprendio porq tomoyo tenia tanto miedo, asi q con tomoyo aferrada a su brazo busco una salida, hasta q encontro una pequeña puerta por donde salieron, tomoyo estaba palida, al salir se encontraron con una muchacha vestidaa de brujita y un chicho veestido de vampiro, los dos anunciaban q eriol y tomoyo habian sido los primeros ganadores de ese dia, y por haber ganado a cada uno le dieron un recuerdo, ya tomoyo estaba tranquila y contenta por haber salido de alli, el premio consistia en una taza decorada de hallowen y un disfraz, el de tomoyo era de brujita mientras q el de eriol de vampiro y asi siguieron hasta q se encontraron con sakura quien ya se habia calmado y estaba comiendo una paleta al igual q shaoran...

Ya por ultimo decidieron ir al lago, fue un paseo muy bonito y tranquilo, los cuatro iban en un mismo bote, mientras todos hablaban y asi siguieron de juego en juego hasta q se hicieron las 6 de la tarde y ya tenian q regresar, eriol llevaria a tomoyo a su casa mientras q li llevaria a sakura... Las chicas se despidieron y se fueron, al llegar al frente de su casa...

TOMOYO Y ERIOL...

tomoyo: etto.. gracias por lo de hoy fue muy divertido

eriol: no tienes nada q agradecer yo tambien me diverti mucho

tomoyo: y supongo q saldremos otro dia verdad? -preguntaba ella sonrojadaa-

eriol: si claro... entonces.. nos vemos luego

tomoyo: si mañana en la escuela

eriol: claro adios -el se iba despedir con un beso en la mejilla al igual q la chica, pero chocaron y su beso no fue en la mejilla si no en los labios, un poco sorpredidos se dejaron llevar por el momento dandose asi un tierno beso-

Al mirarse ambos estaban sonrojados, asi q solo se separaron y se dieron una señal de adios... la chica al entrar aun estaba muy rojaa, toco sus labios con su dedos y sonrio para si misma, aviso en q ya habia llegado y subio feliz a su habitacion... eriol en el camino a casa estuvo muy pensativo por el beso

eriol: * sus labios son tan calidos.. por dios! q estoy diciendo es mi amiga!...*- y asi con esos pensamientos llego a su casa con una sonrisa y se acosto a dormir pensando en todo lo q habia pasado...

SAKURA Y SHAORAN...

sakura: bueno shaoran, muchas gracias por lo de hoy

shaoran: no es nada sakura... bueno me voy ya es tarde

sakura: etto... shaoran no te gustaria cenar en mi casa?

shaoran: mmm ps si no es molestia

sakura: claro q no pasa...

al entrar a la casa, noto q alli estaba yukito y touya asi q los saludo con un KONNICHIWA y una linda sonrisa, li tambn saludo a ambos, pero se notaba q touya detestaba al chico, luego de eso sakura habiso q li se quedaria a comer y preparo algo sencillo pero rico, durante toda la cena li permanecio callado , y touya mandandole miradas odiosas de vez en cuando...

Al terminar de cenar, recogieron los platos, shaoran agradecio por la comida y se fue a su casa siendo acompañado por sakura a la puerta...

FIN DEL CAPITULO...

Hola! minna-san... etto bueno este capitulo esta un poco mas largito, me gusto mucho como quedo... amm bueno dejen sus reviews, y diganme q les parecio el capitulo o si tienen alguna critica o lo q sea haganmelo saber!

bye-bye nos leemos... besos! muak muak :*


	4. club de fans?

CAPITULO 4: CLUB DE FANS!?

Era un nuevo dia, todos iban a la secundaria, a excepcion de sakura quien se habia quedado dormida y ya eran las 8:00 am, hora a la q entraban a la escuela asi q cuando ella se levanto era muy tarde aunque no le importo pues se cambio desayuno y salio disparada a la escuela con una velocidad sobrehumana, al final no llego a tiempo pues llego media hora tarde, asi q le toco estar afuera con dos baldes de agua, uno a cada lado de ella, sakura esperaba q pasara la hora del profesor de aritmetica para poder entrar a clases de cocina, tomoyo, eriol y shaoran si habian llegado a tiempo asi q mas tarde ella le pediria los apuntes a tomoyo... pasada la media hora sakura dejo los baldes y se diispuso a entrar al salon...

sakura: buenos dias... -decia algo cansada-

tomoyo: muy buenos dias sakura

eriol y shaoran: buenos dias -contestaron los dos al unisono-

Esa era la clase de cocina pero aun la maestra no habia llegado asi q todos estabn en hora libre por asi decirlo.. mieentras tanto en el salon 1-b un grupo de chicas hablaba...

Mei: chicas! atencion! hoy conformaremos el cub de fans de... -decia la chica muy entusiasmada a lo q otra contesta-

misa: li-kun...! -decia mientras suspiraba- y

ryou: hiragizawa-kun...! -completaba la oracion la otra chica mientras suspiraba-

mei: exactamente! asi q a buscar chicas!...-las otras dos asintieron y comenzaron a buscar "miembros"..-

Ya era la hora del descanso y habian ya muchas chicas en el "club", habian alrededor de 20 mujeres de todos los grados...

mei: hola a todas! yo soy mei akamatsu, soy estudiante de primero y soy la lider del club de fans...alguna objecion? -preguntaba la chica de unos 14 años- como nadie dice nada supongo q entonces no hay objecion alguna... bueno lo primero sera tratar de hablar con alguno de los dos chicos quien sera la primera?

***: aamm creoo q sere yo -decia un poco timida la chica-

mei: esta bien y tu como te llamas?

*****: mi nombre es naru hanazono , soy estudiante de segundo y creo q intentare hablar con h-hi-hiragizawa-kun -decia la chica con un tono carmesi en sus mejillas-

mei: ohh esta bien, entonces tu seras la primera y misa,ryou y yo estaremos cerca por si algo ocurre, ahh y tambien grabaremos para q las demas vean lo q ocurrio entendido?- decia con cierta autoridad-

Todas las chicas asintieron y salieron de salon, a excepcion de ryou misa naru y mei, quienes empezaban con el plan numero 1, naru se adelanto y llego hasta el lugar donde se encontraban sakura y los demas...

Tomoyo: entonces iras de nuevo a la casa del terror?

sakura: nooo ni muerta iria alli de nuevo...

eriol: jajajajaj lo bueno fue q tomoyo y yo logramos pasar

tomoyo:... -ella se sonrojo al instante al recordar q ese mismo dia en la noche se habia besado con eriol - s-si h-hasta nos d-dieron un di-disfraz... -tartamudeaba la chica-

shaoran: ese dia sakura estaba demasiado asustada...

sakura: siii -en ese momento llega la chica-

naru: etto...

sakura: ehh?

naru: amm buenas... umm quisiera hablar con hiragizawa-kun un momento por favor...

eriol: esta bien no hay problema... chicos ya regresoo

Los chicas siguieron hablando con shaoran... mientras tanto con eriol..

eriol: y de q querias hablarme hanazono-san? -preguntaba el-

naru: umm veras una de mis amigas cumple año y queria invitarte a ti y a li-kun a una fiesta q se hara en el antro -decia ella mientras recordaba las palabras de mei y de las demas-

eriol: enserio? y porq nos invitan a shaoran y a mi? digo no es q no quiera ir, solo q me toma por sorpresa

naru: etto...pues dicen q los quieren conocer mejor... ya sabes hablar un poco y eso... -decia ella un tanto nerviosa- amm etto bueno me tengo q ir... ah y la fiesta es el sabadoo en la noche, en el antro q queda a dos cuadras de la secundaria -decia mientras se despedia

eriol: am ok -decia mientras se iba- eso si q fue extraño -dijo para si mismo-

Toccaron la campana y todos entraron a sus respectivas clases y fue ahi cuando eriol le dijo lo ocurrido a shaoran, ambos estaban extrañados pero decidieron que no irian a esa fiesta, claro q no le comentaron nada a sus amigas...

Mientras tanto una de las fans q se sentaba al lado de shaoran alcanzo a escuchar la conversacion y tambien cuando ambos dijeron q no irian, asi q ella se dispuso a ir al salon 1-b, pero en ese momento llego el profesor de filosofia, asi q no le quedo mas remedio q ir a sentarse... asi paso la clase y todos se fueron a sus casas, ese dia sakura saldria con tomoyo despues de clases para ir de compras al centro comercial...

Ese tarde tomoyo llevaba un short y una blusa de tirantes con una linda chaqueta ligera, ademas llevaba medias x encima de la rodilla y zapatos con 2 centimetros de tacon, mientras q sakura llevaba una falda corta y una blusa con mangas cortas y unas baletas...

sakura: entonces q compraremos?

tomoyo: no lo se..no tengo ni idea de q ponerme para mi cumple -asi es se acercaba el cumpleaños de tomoyo-

sakura: ammla fiesta es en la noche no?

tomoyo: asi es

sakura: entonces elige un vestido de noche muy lindo q sea corto y ademas uses zapatillas... -decia emocionada sakura, ya q el cumpleaños de su amiga seria en una semana-

tomoyo: umm tienes razon, y tu tambien compraras ropa verdad?

sakura: si yo tambien comprare un vestido... asi q vayamos a compar

Entraron a muchosss almaceness y compraron lo q necesitaban, vestidos, zapatillas, accesorios, y todoo lo demas... estaban tan contentas, en ese momento se encontraban en una banca comiendo un helado cada una...

sakura: mmm tomoyo?

tomoyo: si?

sakura: hay algun chico q te guste?

tomoyo: ammm n-no -decia mientras un sonrojo aparecia en sus mejillas-

sakura: ahi no mientas, mira hasta te sonrojaste...

tomoyo: de verdad sakura n-no hay nadie -negaba ella rapidamente-

sakura: mmm esta bien, si tu lo dices...

tomoyo: y a ti sakura hay alguien especial? -preguntaba ella ssabiendo la respuesta-

sakura: amm eso creo.. -decia sumamente sonrojada-

tomoyo: es shaoran verdad? -decia en tono complice-

sakura: ammm si -decia mas sonrojada q el mismo tomate- y como vas con eriol -decia en forma de venganza-

tomoyo: c-con e-eriol? y-yo? -decia bastante sonrojada su amigaa- am mejor sigamos con las compras- decia mas roja q antes al recordar el beso-

sakura: si claro las compras...

Las chicas terminaron sus compras y cada una se fue a su casa, ya al dia sgte el cub de fans de Eriol yShaoran estabn ideando un plan, bueno no era un plan, solo iban a "seguirlos sin q se dieran cuenta en el descanso pero ellos lo notaron asi q le preguntaron quienes eran...

shaoran: ok ya diganme quienes son y xq nos persiguen... -pregunto el chico

mei: li-kun, hiragizawa-kun somos el club de fans de ustedes dos, son los chicos mas populares de la escuela y por eso somos su club de fans -explicaba la peliroja

shaoran: ehh? club de fans? populares? -preguntaba sin entender nd

eriol: asi q somos ppulares yy encima tenemos un club de fans.. eso lo explica!

shaoran: explica q? -preguntaba mientras trataba de quitarse a dos chicas de sus brazos-

eriol: luego te cuento ahora corre -decia eriol mientras se quitaba a la chica q lo estaba abrazando-

Los chicos corrieron hasta q llegaron a llegaron donde sus amigas, pero fue en vano ya q las chicas venian atras, tomoyo comprendiendo la situcion les hizo seña q se escondieran mientras q sakura tan despistada como siempre no sabia q pasaba, en eso todas las mujeres q venian detras de shaoran y eriol se detienen preguntandole a sakura q donde estaban, a lo q tomoyo respondio q se habian ido a una direccion diferente de donde se encontraban verdaderamente, y asi salieron en busca de ellos dejando una gran bola de tierra al rededor, esas chicas si q tenian velocidad sobrehumana...los chicos salieron cansados dandole las gracias a tomoyo.. y asi luego les explicaron xq estaba ocurriendo eso, sakura y tomoyo entendieron todo... y asi se la paso el descanso con un eriol muy aburrido y un shaoran muy cansado, el unico lugar donde pudieron estar bien era el salon de clases...

FIN DEL CAPITULO...

Hola Minna-san! bueno este es el cuarto capitulo, creo q la verdadera accion comenzara en dos o tres capitulo mas... hasta entonces nos leemos... ah espero q les haya gustado y ya saben alguna critica o algo dejen sus review!

ahh y el proximo capitulo lo subo el 25 o 26, asi q hasta luegooo... xoxo


	5. El cumpleaños de tomoyo

CAPITULO 5: EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE TOMOYO

ya habia pasado una semaana desde el extraño club de fans, era un nuevo dia en tokio y todos estaban dispuestos a ir a clases, ese dia era jueves y la fiesta de cumpleaños de tomoyo seria el sabado, asi q para invitar a toda la escuela anuncio por el megafono de la escuela, cabe resaltar q ya eran las 10:00 am...

tomoyo: Konnichiwa minna-san! soy tomoyo daidouji y el sabado sera mi cumpleaños asi q los invito a todos a mi fiesta, la direccion y la hora estara puesta en el boletin informativo, asi q los espero a todos el sabado.. gracias!... -decia ella por el megafono-

sakura: ahi tomoyo q bueno q annunciastes a todos lo de tu fiesta asi nadie faltara..

tomoyo: si esto es maravilloso... por cierto sakura iras el sabado a mi casa ciertto?

sakura: ah? sii claro me quedare te ayudare con todo no te preocupes...

tomoyo le sonrio a sakura y asi juntas fueron sus clases, pasada una hora, exactamente a las 11:00 am sono la campana del descanso y todos salieron a exepcion de nuestro grupo favorito..

tomoyo: vamos sakura..

sakura: em adelantense yo voy a comprar mi almuerzo en la cafeteria hoy..

tomoyo: ok entonces iremos buscando un lugar donde sentarnos esta bien?

sakura: claro no hay probemaa... los veo al rato chicos!

sakura salio a la cafeteria a comparar su almuerzo, alli decidio comprar unos panecillos al vapor, con zumo de naranja, al salir de la cafeteria miro a todos lados haber donde se encontraba su grupo, hasya q los diviso del otro lado del patio cerca de un arbol de cerezo.. al irse acercando y cuando tomoyo la diviso le grito: "SAKURA POR AQUI" entonces ella asintio y siguio con una sonrisa mientras q sus amigos la esperaban, de repento oyo de nuevo el grito de tomoyo sacandola de sus pensamientos pero para cuando reacciono ya era demasiado tarde, un chico q iba pasando por ahi, bueno mas bien corriendo por ahi no se fijo y tumbo a sakura, su almuerzo se cayo y el muchacho cayo arriba de ella, tomoyo y los demas se levantaron de donde estaban inmediatamente ah ver como estaba sakura, el chico pidio disculpas unas 50 veces al minimo, pues al caer sakura se lastimo la rodiila por lo q se raspo dando lugar a un sangrado, ademas el habia tirado el almuerzo de ella...

*****: amm yo de verdad lo lamento, en serio no queria hacerte daño, en verdad lo siento, lo siento -decia el chico muy avergonzado-

sakura: etto.. bueno ya se q lo sientes, no tienes q disculparte tantas veces..

tomoyo; oh por Dios! sakura esa herida esta muy grandee...

*****: emm disculpa puedo llevarte a la enfermeria?

sakura; no hay problema tomoyo me puede acompañar

*****: por favor dejame acompañarte asi no me sentiria tan mal

sakura: bueno entonces supongo q me puedes acompañar

eriol: pero ves rapido q te desangras - le decia en modo de broma, alo q todos rieron a exepcion del chico-

tomoyo: bueno ves sakura anda!

sakura: clarro los veo luego...

y asi sakura se fue con el chico q aun no sabian su nombre, dejando a una tomoyo preocupada por la herida, eriol tan tranquilo como siempre y un shaoran algo molesto, pero bueno el no queria admitir q lo sentia eran celos!...asi q en esos momentos tomoyo fue la q intervino...

tomoyoo: oe shaoran!

shaoran: eh? q pasa?

tomoyo: xq luego no le llevas algo de comer a sakura, mira q su almuerzo se daño

shaoran: ahh tienes razon tomoyo, ire en un rato... primero voy a comprar algo a la cafeteria sabes q ahi se tardan mas de 10 minutos en dar lo q pides

tomoyo: si claro no hay problema, ve

Cuando shaoran se fue...

eriol: umm es una buena estrategia tomoyo

tomoyo: jajja sabes? aun no veo ningun acercamiento entre ellos dos... y ps digamos q me tiene algo precocupada, ya sabes se q sakura lo quiere,pero..

eriol: si te preguntas por shaoran, el siente lo mismo por sakura pero aun no se atreve a decirle nada

tomoyo; ohh ya veo... entonces tendre q crear momentos romanticos y luego grabarlos para mi pelicula

eriol: jajjaja tomoyo nunca cambias...

Y mientras estos chicos seguian hablando, shaoran esperaba su turno en a cafeteria, con una fila larga, sakura estaba con el chico en la enfermeria y ya le habian puesto un vendaje en la rodilla...

******: y ya te sientes mejor?

sakura: si me siento mucho mejor gracias

*****: me alegra.. ah me presento, soy kei,akamatsu kei estoy en 3-a

sakura: mucho gusto, mi nombre es kinomoto sakura

******: kinomoto-san disculpame de nuevo por haberte golpeado y tirar tu almuerzo, enserio q no fue mi intencion

sakura: si ya te dije q te disculpo ahora cambiendo de tema eres nuevo cierto?

kei: pues si como lo sabes?

sakura: am es q no habia escuchado tu nombre antes

onces supuse q eras nuevo

kei: ahh ok.. y tu llevas tiempo estudiando aqui?

sakura: si desde q inicie la secundaria, ademas yo estudiaba en la primaria tomoeda

kei: mmm ya, bueno yo siempre habia vivido en kyoto, pero recientemente mis papas se mudaron aqui x cuestiones de trabajo

sakura: oh entiendo.. entonces iras a la fiesta de tomoyo?

kei: ammm creo q no, no conozco a casi nadie excepto a mi grupo de amigos y a ti

sakura: pero puedes ir con ellos ademas ya me conoces a mi, y yo soy la mejor amiga de tomoyo

kei: mmm creo q ire -acepto algo dudoso- si ire -acepto al fin

sakura: me parece genial... -en eso tocaron el timbre-

kei: mmm ya sono la campana, asi q me tengo q ir y nos vemos el sabado en la fiesta

sakura: si claro.. adios..

En cuanto kei se fue, sakura se quedo pensando q era un chico lindo pero algo raro, no siguio pensando porq alguien interrumpiio sus pensamiento... era shaoran quien por fin habia logrado comprar

shaoran: ho-hola sakura como sigues?

sakura: bien gracias

shaoran: eh pues me alegra, mira te traje esto -le decia enseñandole la bolsa de panecillos-

sakura: muchas gracias, pero no tenia xq molestarte en traerme para comer

shaoran: no es ninguna molestia

Ambos chicos se sonrieron y sakura empezo a comer dandole un poco a shaoran y asi continuo ese dia de clases, el viernes paso volando y ese dia era sabado... por lo q sakura se levanto hizo los quehaceres de la casa, y fue directo a la casa de tomoyo... ya en la puerta de la casa de tomoyo

sakura: buenas soy sakura kinomoto, tomoyo-chan se encuentra? -decia del lado de la reja en el radiecito q conecta la casa (ustedes me entienden)

voz: oh sakura pasa... -una vez abiertas las puertas sakura entro-

sskura: hola señora sonomi como esta?

sonomi: muy bien y tu cariño?

sakura; bien gracias.. y tomoyo?

sonomi: ah ella esta en su habitacion... ve con ella

sakura: gracias señora sonomi

Sakura subio a la habitacion de tomoyo y ahi estaba ella dibujando en su cuaderno un lindo vestido...

sakura: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TOMOYOO! -le decia mientras se abrazaban- q todos los sueños y deseos de tu corazon se cumplan y q seas muy feliz...te quieroo muchoo

tomoyo: muchas gracias sakura, me hace muy feliz q estes aqui =y ambas se quedan viendo con una linda sonrisa=

sakura: mira te traje esto, espero q te guste -decia mientras le entregaba una cajita-

tomoyo: es muy hermoso sakura, muchas gracias -ella sonreia mientras miraba el regalo de su amiga, era un lindo collar con forma de nota musical, bañado en plata y con algunas pidras de murano, la verdad es q era muy lindo-

sakura: me alegra q te gustara, y escogi una nota musical porq se q amas la musica -decia sonriendole-

tomoyo: awww graciass! -mientras le daba otro abrazo-

sakura: bueno tomoyo, ya son las 4 de la tarde asi q hay q comenzar a arreglarnos..

tomoyo: si tienes razon, igual los empleados van a organizar la decoracion..

Entonces sakura y tomoyo salieron al spa donde estuvieron durante 1 hora, cuando salieron ya eran las 5:00 de la tarde y la fiesta era a las 7 de la noche, asi q ambas llegaron a la casa y se dieron un baño saliendo a las 5:30, despues de eso llego la estilista, las ayudo a cambiarse y a maquillarse,para cuando estuvieron listas solo faltaban 15 minutos para la fiesta, en esos momentos llegaron shaoran y eriol, quienes fueron recibidos por dos mayordomos q habian en la puerta, la decoracion era muy bonita, habian globos de colores por todos lado con difeerentes formas y tamaños, en la parte central habia un letrero en grande el cual decia:"FELICIDADES TOMOYO" , al fondo en donde estaba el pastel habia un gran corazon q decia "DULCES 16" y habian varias mesas, algunas tenian pasabocas, dulces, refrescos y otras cosas, y a parte estaban las mesas donde se sentarian los invitados, habia buena musica y se escuchaba resonar dentro y fuera de la casa , los chicos quedaron impresionados al ver la fiesta, en verdad se habian esforzado en hacerla perfecta, cuando creian q no podian estar mas sorprendidos, bajaban tomoyo y sakura de las escaleras, tomoyo traia un vestido azul celeste, corto arriba de las rodillas, era en forma de corset, con algunas piedras muy lindo, ademas el corset hacia q se resaltan sus bien definidas curvas, tenia detalles platas en el corset su cabello estaba recogido en una especie de tomate, con algunos mechones sueltos, dandole un aspecto mas casual y lindo, traia una diadema del mismo color del vestido, y estaba usando el collar q le regalo sakura, y tenia unas zapatillas del mismo color del vestido con 4 cm de tacon,su maquillaje era ligero solo un poco de lapiz de ojos q resaltaba sus grandes ojos, un poco de rimel para hacer ver sus pestañas mas abuntantes, traia polvo y un poco de rubor y para finalizar tenia brillo rosado en lo labios, sakura por el contrario traia un vestido no tan ajustado por encima de las rodillas este era ajustado en la parte de arriba pero suelto del busto para abajo de color rosa, muy lindo con detalles en fucsia y algunos brillantes plateados, traia el cabello suelto, solo q esta ves lo tenia con algunas ondas ( se me olvidaba sakura tiene el cabello por la cintura) su maquillaje era parecido al de tomoyo, y sus zapatillas eran de 5 cm color plateado, con un lindo lazo pequeño enfrente de cada zapato, los chicos no encontraban palabras para describirlas es q se veian hermosas, ellos estaban vestidos formalmente, sin corbata dandole un aspecto mas juvenil, ambos se veian super guapos...

sakura: hola chicos! q tal como nos vemos?

eriol: hola sakura,tomoyo se ven muy lindas...

sharoan: si quedaron super lindas -mientras habla se le acerca a tomoyo y la abraza deseandole un feliz cumpleaños, al igual q shaoran eriol hizo lo mismo solo q el ademas de desearle feliz cumpleaños, le dijo en un susurro q estaba HERMOSA, entonces tomoyo por su parte dio las gracias con un tono carmesi en sus mejillas... ah anbos le dieron un regalo cada uno (se me olvidaba el regalo jeje ^.^u)

Asi llegaron todos los invitados y fueron llenando la mesa de regalos, todos felicitaron a tomoyo, hasta la sacaron a bailar, cuando ella estaba tomando un refresco, se le acerco un chico de cabello rojizo, con ojos verdes, muy guapo...

******: señorita daidouji acepta bailar conmigo? -decia cordialmente el muchacho-

tomoyo: oh si claro no hay problema... -ya en la pista de baile - y dime como te llamas?

******: mi nombre es hanazono kaoru, voy en 3-a

tomoyo: ah ya yo voy en 3-b

kaoru: si ya lo sabia

tomoyo:...

kaoru: eres muy hermosa sabes?

tomoyo: gr-gracias -deci ella un poco apenada-

kaoru: no hay de q linda

Del otro lado estaba sakura sola, ya q shaoran habia ido a buscar un poco de refresco y eriol se encontraba bailando, en esos momentos llego kei

kei: h-hola kinomoto-san

sakura: hola akamatsu-kun q bueno q vinistes..

kei: si.. em sakura quieres bailar?

sakura: l-lo siento, pero es q yo no se bailar

kei: mmmm ok...

Enrtonces llega eriol...

eriol: sakura ven vamos a bailar un rato

sakura: lo siento eriol, ya sabes q no bailo muy bn

eriol: ahi no importa tu solo dejate llevar x la musica vale?

sakura: bueno esta bn -decia mientras se paraba- akamatsu-kun vuelvo luego

Ya en la pista de baile eriol bailaba con sakura y esta lo pisaba cada rato, en esos dos minutos sakura se disculpo mas de 100 veces por haberlo pisado... al fina dejaron de bailar y sakura fue a su asiento...

kei: mm kinomoto-san la cancion aun no termina

sakura: lo se es solo q pise demasiadas veces a eriol.. -decia un poco apenada-

Pasado unos minutos regreso shaoran..

shaoran: sakura esa cancion es muy linda q-quieresbailarconmigo -esta ultima frase la dijo rapidisimooo-

sakura: disculpa q dijiste? no entendi

shaoran: q-que s-si quieres ba-bailar conmi-migo -decia levemente sonrojado-

eriol: pues asegurate q no te de muchos pisones, aun me duelen los pies... -decia eriol -

sakura: lo siento shaoran no se bailar muy bien, ademas puede q te demuchos pisones como dijo eriol

shaoran: bueno no importa, ven yo te enseño solo tienes q dejarte llevar por la musica

sakura: mm e-esta bien -decia un poco insegura-

Se dirigieron a la pista donde shaoran le iba indicando como bailaria, al principio lo piso como unas diez veces pero ya luego aprendio, bailaron una cancion romantica... mientras tomoyo termino de bailar con kaoruse dirigia a la mesa donde se enccontraban sus amigos, pero vio q sakura estaba bailando con shaoran y eriol no estaba por ahi, pero diviso al chico del accidente de la otra vez y se acerco para hablar con el un rato... en la mesa donde estaban el grupo de kaoru el se acercaba..

kaoru: baile de maravilla -le decia a su grupo-

kiba: entonces kaoru quien es la chica?

kaoru: ahi ya te dije kiba es daidouji tomoyo..

you: y q es lo q te interesa de ella?

kaoru: es q acaso no has visto sus curvas? son endemoniadamente perfectas...

touyi: es muy linda por ciertoo.. cambiando de tema en donde esta kei?

kiba: no lo se dijo q iria a saludar a una tal kinomoto

kaoru: ah kinomoto es amiga de daidouji tambien esta guapa...

Y asi ellos siguieron hablando... sakura y shaoran ya habian terminado de bailar y shaoran decidio invitar a tomoyo...

shaoran: oe tomoyo! quieres bailar?

tomoyo: ah si claro

eriol: solo una cancion.. despues debes bailar conmigo -decia a modo de broma y todos se rieron-

shaoran: no te preocupes amigo te la devolvere enseguida jjaja - y con esto se fueron a la pista-

Baiilaron todos hasta q ya eran las 12 de la noche entonces,,,

tomoyo: mmmm q tal si para terminarr de celebrar hacemos una pijamada...

sakura: si me parece bien... pero en donde? en mi casa no se puede

tomoyo: en la mia menos hay mucha musica y en la de eriol tampoco se puede verdad?

eriol: no no se puede esta nakuru y spinel, asi q en mi casa no

shaoran: bueno entonces sera en mi casa -decia mientras suspiraba-

sakura: amm akamatsu-kun tambie puedes venir -decia ella acordandose q aquel joven aun seguia ehi-

shaoran: no se puede porq entonces serian tres hombres y dos mujeres -cuando el termino de decir eso llego una chica de cabello azulado, l igual q kei y ojos verdes, los de kei eran azules-

******: hola, soy mei y no hay problema ya q yo puedo ir con kei q les parece?

sakura: para mi no es problema

tomoyo: para mi tampoco

eriol: entonces esta solucionado vamos

Asi los 6 se fueron a la casa de shaoran, para la pijamada...

CONTINUARA!

Konnichiwa minna-san! lamento a tardanza, en serio disculpenme, emmm quiero darle las gracias a mi prima indira quien me ha ayudado bastante con lo de las ideas y es quien me ha recordado q si no sigo la historia me mata! jajajjaj bueno tanto asi no pero en fin gracias a ella y tambien a alejandra , gracias a todos los q leen este fic y Feliz navidad atrasada!

nos leemos y no se olviden de dejar sus review, si tienen criticas o lo q sea ya saben q pueden escribirme... bye bye xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6:

Asi los chicos se fueron de pijamada a la casa de shaoran... despues de ese dia y del domingo , llego el lunes asi q les tocaba ir a la secundaria, todo el dia paso tranquilo a exepcion del descanso ya q algunas chicas estuvieron peersiguiendo a li y eriol, ademas akamatsu-kun le llevo unas flores a nuestra querida sakura...

mmmmm q raro q akamatsu me de flores... bueno no importa igual son muy lindas - pensaba sakura, cuando tomoyo la saco de sus pensamientos-

sakura? akamatsu-kun te trajo flores no es asi? -preguntaba tomoyo

pues si... aunque no entiendo porque, ademas somos amigos asi q no se... -decia un poco pensativa sakura -

bueno no le des mucha mente a eso, mas bien deberiamos preocuparnos por los chicos - hablaba con preocupacion tomoyo.-

eh? por los chicos? - preguntaba confundida-

si... mira -decia mientras señalaba a donde venian ellos siendo perseguidos - de nuevo los estan persiguiendoo

jajjjaja se ven graciosos... no lo crees tomoyo? -decia saku divertida-

jajaajja pues si.. un poco -contestaba tmoyo-

y asi paso el descanso, mientras del otro lado del patio, un grupo de chicos del salon 3-A hablaban...

y? ya le distes las flores? -preguntaba kaoru

s-si ya se las entregue - contestaba kei

y q te dijo? -preguntaba kiba con curiosidad

s-solo m-me dijo q estaban h-hermosas y q muchas g-gracias -decia apenado kei

ohh ya veo... -decia kiba

mmm tiene q haber algo mejorr! -decia kaoru

si, algo q no sea tan cursi - respondia you

claro algo mas ardientee... no seee! - le concordaba kaoru

mmm kei enserio te gusta la chica verdad? -preguntaba touyi

si claro -respondia kei

bueno entonces este sera el plan -dijo touyi, y todos prestaron atencion en el plan

Luego de eso termino la jornada academica cada uno volvio a su casa, ya al dia sgte todos estabn en clase, era muy aburrido tener filosofis a primera hora y luego a la segunda y tercera matematica era agotador... todos suplicaban silenciosamente a Dios q tocaran el timbre.. cuando al fin este sono, todos salieron disparados del aula... ya en el descanso una chica iba acercandose a nuestro grupo favorito...

recuerda lo q le vas a decir es facil! confia en ti! confiiaa! -se repetia mentalmente naomi-

amm etto h-hola h-hiragizawa-kun me per-permites un momento po-por favor -decia un poco apenada-

mmm? oh por supuesto -contesto eriol

CON ERIOL Y NAOMI

h-hola mi nombre es sasake naomi voy en 3-a, y lo q queria decirte es q...-hubo un momento de silencio donde la chica se debatia mentalmente, hasta q por fin decidio hacerlo...- tu-tu me gu-gustas mucho, asi q por favor sal conmigo! -decia mas segura q antes

ehh? mmm l-lo siento sasake-chan pero pues estoy interesado en alguien mas -decia eriol un poco apenado-

lo en-entiendo -decia tristemente la chica- pero podemos ser amigos? -decia mas alegre-

claro no hay problema en q seamos amigos, me da mucho gusto sasake-chan -contesto eriol -

gracias! y am puedes decirme naomi - le respondia ella con alegria notoria en su voz -

claro, entonces tu dime eriol y pues vamos? - preguntba eriol-

si..pero no hay problema si voy contigo, digo alla esta li-kun -decia insegura naomi -

vamos.. son buenos amigos -contesto eriol-

Y asi se dirigieron a donde estaban shaoran, sakura y tomoyo...

chicos! ella es sasake naomi -la presentaba eriol ante el grupo

hola chicos como dijo eriol-kun soy sasake naomi y voy en 3-a un gusto conocerlos, ah y pueden decirme naomi -decia feliz la chica

ah hola sasake-chan un gusto soy sakura kinomoto y puedes llamarme sakura-decia sonriente sakura

hola soy daidouji tomoyo y dime tomoyo -le decia tomoyo con una sonrisa-

hola yo soy shaoran li -se presentaba cortesmente li

y puedo llamarte shaoran-kun? - preguntaba naomi

am si no hay problema -contestaba shaoran

y asi siguieron hablando paso el descanso comenzaron las clases, pasaban los dias y asi paso un mes naomi seguia sentandose con sakura y los otros, ademas se habia hecho muy buena amiga de eriol... diria q la mejor amiga, se pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, aveces almorzaban juntos en la cafeteria, salian despues de clases, iban a leer libros a la biblioteca y se divertian muchoo, ah los chicos se les hizo raro, pero la q estaba preocupada era tomoyo... Ese dia era miercoles, pero no habian tenido clases xq estaban haciendo unos arreglos a los auditorios de la escuela, sakura habia notado algo en su amiga, asi q decidio ir a su casa, claro primero le aviso y la chica acepto gustosa, ya en el cuarto de tomoyo...

tomoyo? q tienes estas algo rara? -preguntaba sakura con preocupacion

ehh? yoo? rara? para nada xq lo dices? -decia "inocentemente" tomoyo

tomoyo ya se q es raro pero eres mi mejor amiga y te noto extraña -contesto sakura

amm ya veo, entonces si tu te diste cuenta, eso quiere decir q los demas tambn? -preguntaba tomoyo

probablemente, sobretodo eriol -decia pensativa saku

ehh? eriol? y porq el? -pregunta tomoyo

pues es muy observador.. ahora dime q pasa tomoyo? - insistia una vez mas sakura

amm recuerdas la vez q me preguntaste si me gustaba alguien? -preguntaba tomoyo a su amiga

mmm dejame recordarlo. asi.. recuerdo q ... -pensaba sakura

FLASHBACK

Luego de comprar lo q nesecitaban, estaban sentadas en unas bancas

sakura: mmm tomoyo?

tomoyo: si?

sakura: hay algun chico q te guste?

tomoyo: ammm n-no -decia mientras un sonrojo aparecia en sus mejillas-

sakura: ahi no mientas, mira hasta te sonrojaste...

tomoyo: de verdad sakura n-no hay nadie -negaba ella rapidamente-

sakura: mmm esta bien, si tu lo dices...

tomoyo: y a ti sakura hay alguien especial? -preguntaba ella ssabiendo la respuesta-

sakura: amm eso creo.. -decia sumamente sonrojada-

tomoyo: es shaoran verdad? -decia en tono complice-

sakura: ammm si -decia mas sonrojada q el mismo tomate- y como vas con eriol -decia en forma de venganza-

tomoyo: c-con e-eriol? y-yo? -decia bastante sonrojada su amigaa- am mejor sigamos con las compras- decia mas roja q antes al recordar el beso-

sakura: si claro las compras...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

buenoo ese dia yo te conteste q no habia nadie, pero en realidad es q creo q me enamore de e-eriol -decia tomoyo un poco sonrojada

oww! en serioo? no me habria dado cuenta si no me lo dices -contesta un poco sorprendida sakura

jajja ahi sakura tu siempre tan distraida -reia un poco tomoyo

ahi no te burles!... pero dime cual es el problema de q te hayas enamorado de el? -preguntaba intrigada a su amiga

el problema es q nose lo q siente el por mi, y eso me hace sentir triste... -contestaba tristemente tomoyo

tranquila amiga ya veras q todo se vaa a solucionar -decia tratando de consolarla mientras agarraba sus manos -ademas han tenido algun acercamiento? -preguntaba intrigada

mm ps algo creo -decia honestamente tomoyo

cuentame -la incito sakura para q prosiguiera

FLASH BACK

Ese dia veniamos del parque de diversiones... entonces ahi paso

tomoyo: etto.. gracias por lo de hoy fue muy divertido

eriol: no tienes nada q agradecer yo tambien me diverti mucho

tomoyo: y supongo q saldremos otro dia verdad? -preguntaba ella sonrojadaa-

eriol: si claro... entonces.. nos vemos luego

tomoyo: si mañana en la escuela

eriol: claro adios -el se iba despedir con un beso en la mejilla al igual q la chica, pero chocaron y su beso no fue en la mejilla si no en los labios, un poco sorpredidos se dejaron llevar por el momento dandose asi un tierno beso-

Al mirarse ambos estaban sonrojados, asi q solo se separaron y se dieron una señal de adios... la chica al entrar aun estaba muy rojaa, toco sus labios con su dedos y sonrio para si misma, aviso en q ya habia llegado y subio feliz a su habitacion...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

y eso fue lo q paso =le decia tomoyo muy roja a su amiga sakura

owwww! eso si q no me lo esperaba... perooo es genialll! eso demuestra q el siente algo por ti!... -decia emocionada sakura

pues ya no lo creo asi -contestaba su amiga

ehhh? porque lo dices tomoyo? - le preguntaba

pues porque e sentido celos sabes? -le decia a sakura con la mirada baja

ehh? celos? de quienn? -preguntaba sin comprender nada aun

de naomi.. ella pasa mucho tiempo con el -decia tristemente a su amiga

pero no te preocupes estoy segura q solo es su amiga... -le decia tranquilizandola- ohhh! ya se q nos ayudara!

ehh? ayudar? q cosa? -preguntaba sorprendida tomoyo

si! mi carta! la carta sakura del amor -decia mientras se emocionaba

eh? del amor? -pregunta tomoyo

siiiii del amor, es una nueva carta la q te conte q fue creada luego de q me diera cuenta de q me habia enamorado de shaoran - decia un poco sonrojada al pensar en el chico de cabello castaño

si ya me acuerdo -deciia entusiasmada- peroo... esta vez no quiero usar tu magia de card captor..- decia de nuevo con la mirada baja

y porque? vamos tomoyo di q si si? -preguntaba como una niña sakura

no saku lo siento, pero es mejor dejarlo asi, yo misma me dare cuenta con el tiempo no te preocupes -le decia un poco mas animadaa tomoyo

pero..- iba decir algo cundo tomoyo la interrumpio

ya ya si vuelvo a tener algun problema, entonces si me ayudaras y usaras la carta.. esta bien? -le decia tomoyo como si de una niña se tratara

entonces esta bien tomo-chan -le contestaba con una sonrisa

ahora cambiando de tema, tu cumpleaños es el domingo tenemos q planear algo.. -deia con una sonrisa tomoyo

mmm ya se q tal si vamos al parque de diversiones? -pregunto sakura

pero ya fuimos ahi... mejor otro lugar.. -le dijo tomoyo

si.. pensemos.. -le contesto pensativa sakura

y Asi se paso ese dia, ya al dia sgte en la escuela, la profesora de arte no habia llegado aun asi q nuestro grupo favorito se encontraba platicando..

mm el cumpleaños de sakura es el domingo - tomoyo estaba algo emocionada por el cumple de su mejor amiga

sii es mi cumplee! cumplire 16! -contestaba sakura mas emocionada aun

mmm y q haremos para celebrarlo? -pregunto eriol

no lo se -contesto sakura

mmm tenemos q ir algun lugar los cuatro -comento shaoran

si solo los CUATRO! -decia sakura, resaltando la palabra cuatro, al recordar q su amiga se sentia un poco celosa de naomi

mmm y a donde iremos? - cuestiono eriol

y q tal si vamos a la playa - dice tomoyo

siii me encantariaa! -deijo sakura emocionada

buenoo esta deciidido... iremos a la playa! -deijo con animo shaoran

Y asi siguieron hablando, la profesora nunc llego y sono el timbree de descanso, cuaando todos estaban afuera eriol aviso q iria a la biblioteca con naomi, cuando eriol se fue sakura noto q su amiga habia perdido cierto billo q traia en la mañana, asi q para q se sintiera mejor decidio hablar de otra cosa, y mientras hablaban shaoran pregunto algo..

mm y q quieres para tu cumpleaaños sakura? -pregunto shaoran

pues vamos a ir a la playa asi q ese es el mejor regalo -contesto feliz sakura

pero hablo de otra cosa algo especial q quieras -le dijo shaoran

mm si lo dices de es forma entonces, seria un oso grandoteeeeeee para poder abrazarloo -decia sakura con voz soñadora

jjjajajja claro aun te siguen gustando los ositos no? -comenta shaoran

sii -le contesta sakura

yo llevare mi camara para grabar todos los buenos momentos q tendremos, ademas tenemos q comprar vestidos de baño! -decia con una sonrisa tomoyo

siiiiiii! sera genial... y cuando iremos a comprar tomoyo? -le pregunto sakura

el sabado si te parece bien -tomoyo contesto

si, no hay problema... nos acompañaras shaoran? -cuestiono al castaño

mmm bueeenoo no tengo mas nada q hacer, asi q ire con ustedes -contesto el chico

ohh suena bien, tambien le diremos a eriol q venga con nosotros - contesto tomoyo

Paso el recreo y siguieron hablando, terminaron las clases y cuando se dieron cuenta ya era sabado asi q se encontrarian en el centro comercial, especificamente en la parte donde venden los helados, cuando se encontraron los cuatro llegaron a cuanta tienda vieron todos compraron lo q necesitaban, ropa, vestidos de baños zapatos , accesorios en fin todo para su viaje y alguna q otras cosas q compraron las chicas, ellas iban felizmente comiendo un helado, mientras q los chicos llevaban mas de 10 bolsas cada uno... cuando iban a comer algo...

ufff compraron muchoo chicas! -decia shaoran con tono cansado

siii... creo q llevan demasiadoo - coincidia eriol a shaoran

noo, ademas nos quedaremos dos semanas en la playa -decia tomoyo

si, porque ademas de mi cumpleaños son las vacaciones de verano por lo q estaremos por mas tiempo -comento sakura

ohh claro, casi lo olvidaba -le decia eriol

bien! entonces terminemos para ir a casa -dijo shaoran

siii! -contestaron las chicas al unisono

ya al dia siguiente seria domingo...

CONTINUARA

Oyasuminasai minna-san! disculpenme por la tardanzaa! es q no habia tenido muchas ideas y todo lo demas, bueno este capitulo esta sin nombre xq no se me ocurrio q nombre ponerle... y pues espero q les guste el capituloo.. ahhh recuerden alguna idea, critica constructuiva o lo q sea q tengan xfa me dicen...

dejen sus reviews! y nos leemos

bye-bye xoxo! *.*


	7. El cumpleañosy las excitantes vacaciones

CAPITULO 7: EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SAKURA… Y UNAS EXCITANTES VACACIONES DE VERANO!

Rápidamente pasaron las horas y llego el tan esperado dia de cumpleaños de sakura,ya en la mañana….

POV SAKURA

Owww! Mi cumpleaños es hoy! Mi padre, mi hermano, y yukito me levantaron super temprano, bueno la verdad es q eran las 6:00 Am, me trajeron un lindo pastel con algunos ositos de chocolates, mi papa me regalo un lindo reloj rosa de pulso, mi hermano un lindo collar con un oso como dije, en verdad q era demasiado lindo era de plata tenia algunas piedras de varios colores muy lindos, y por ultimo yukito quien me regalo un lindo osito de felpa pequeño y unos chocolates, estaba muy emocionada cuando me dieron todo eso y me llenaron la cama de regalos, sople las velitas q tenia el pastel y luego de eso ellos se fueron para que me pudiera dar una ducha, ya había empacado lo q me llevaría en la noche del dia anterior, antes de bajar kero me sorprendio con un "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS", le sonreí dándole las gracias, el me entreggo una pequeña cajita, al abrir el regalo vi q era una pequeña caja musical con uns melodía muy hermosa (**es la melodía del primer opening, yo quisiera q supieras.. esaaa) **le di otra sonrisa y las gracias una vez mas, luego de eso baje y me encontré con un grandioso desayuno…

Ooww! Todo esto es para mi? –pregunte sabiendo q la respuesta era un si

Claro hija, todo por tu cumpleaños –dijo sonriente mi papa

Luego de desayunar y agradecer a todos, subi a mi habitación para terminar de organizar todo me puse el collar y el reloj q me regalaron, el oso lo guarde en una de las maletas, llevaba tres ya q nos quedaríamos por 2 semanas en una cabaña q tenia la madre de tomoyo en la playa, ya eran las 7:30 Am, asi q baje y avise q ya me iba tendría q encontrarme con todos a las 8:00 Am, por suerte no me quedaba muy lejos la estación de trenes, mi padre, mi hermano y yukito se despidieron de mi deseándome lo mejor en el viaje, touya al principio no estaba de acuerdo con el viaje ya que eran 2 semanas, pero se tranquilizo un poco, solo un poco al saber q nos quedaríamos en la casa de la señora sonomi, y mi padre había aceptado gustoso, luego de despedirme de todos me fui junto a kero a la estación de trenes, tomamos un taxi hasta alla y por el trancon q había llegamos 5 minutos tarde, cuando llegue todos estaban ahí…

FIN POV SAKURA

Sakura llego y se encontró con sus amigos quienes la esperaban, los chicos solo tenían 2 maletas, mientras q tomoyo y sakura traían 3 maletas…

Amiga! Feliz cumpleaños querida sakura.. te quierooo muchooo y espero q sigamos siendo amigas por siempre! –decia tomoyo un una hermosa sonrisa mientras le daba un gran abrazo a su amiga..

Felices 16 sakura –le dijo eriol mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo

Fliz cumple, q la pases genial –dijo shaoran para luego acercarse sakura a darle un tierno abrazo

Gracias a todos, son los mejores los quiero mucho –decia sakura muy sonriente y con un tono carmesí en las mejillas

Bueno tenemos q irnos se nos hace tarde ya son las 8:15 y nuestro tren sale a las 8:20 –decia eriol

mirando su reloj

Si verdad –contestaba shaoran, y todos cojian sus maletas aunque los chicos le llevaban una de las maletas a las chicas

Llegaron a la parada de tren donde subieron, ya cuando eran las 8:20 el tren arranco y en el camino iban jugando y charlando, el viaje en tren era algo largo por lo q sakura y tomoyo se durmieron, una al lado de la otra, se veian adorables, eso pensaban los chicos, mientras ellas dormían ellos platicaban…

Oe eriol –

Q pasa? –pregunto el nombrado

esa chica sasake-san te gusta? –pregunto shaoran

n-no lo se.. –contesto inseguro eriol

como q no lo sabes? –seguia cuestionando shaoran

es q es muy dulce conmigo, con ella hablo con tranquilidad le cuento todo e inclusive a ella le gusto yo –contestaba eriol

mmmm y q haras amigo? –preguntaba shaoran

la verdad es q no se, aparte esta tomoyo –decia con la mirada baja eriol

tomoyo? T-te gusta t-tomoyo? –preguntaba confundido shaoran

pues si , aunq no estoy seguro de lo q ella siente por mi – seguía contestando eriol con una mirada baja y un pequeño sonrojo

pues tu q eres tan observador, acaso no te has dado cuenta de como te mira? Si la quieres lucha por ella dile lo q sientes, debes decidirte por alguna de las dos para q no termines hiriendo a ninguna,decidete por la q sientas un verdadero amor –decia shaoran con cara de sabio

tienes razón ajjajajaajajjjaj –reia eriol

ehhh? Q pasa? De q te ries? –decia algo penado y un poco molesto a su amigo

es q.. es q –decia tratando de controlar su risa- ahora parece q cambiamos de papel

eh cambiar q cosa? –preguntaba confundido li

es q en estos momentos cambiamos de papeles , como cuando yo te aconsejo y tu estas confundido –contstaba sabiamente eriol

jjajajaj ah pues tienes razón! –concordaba shaoran

mmm? Q pasaa? De q se rien? –preguntaba medio adormilada tomoyo

de nada… cosas de chicos –le contestaba eriol pensando: *se ve muy linda asi medio dormida* mientras un sonrojo poco visible aparecia en sus mejillas-

mmmm? Ok –decia mientras volvia a dormirse

Los chicos siguieron platicando de cosas triviales, luego las chicas despertaron y ya faltaba poco para llegar a la playa, las chicas ya estaban un poco emocionadas, ya hasta se veía el mar a lo lejos, el tren paro y todos se bajaron en la estación, asi q comenzaron a caminar hacia la playa..

¡Hace tanta calor! –expresaba shaoran un poco sudado

Ya estamos aquí, asi q aguanta shaoran –decia eriol

Are? Donde están las chicas? –preguntaba a eriol

Alla.. –le contestaba el chico de lentes

Ya están tan lejos, en verdad están emocionadas –decia shaoran, mientras su amigo asentia

¡esto es sorprendente! –gritaba tomoyo alegre

¡es el mar! –gritaba sakura igual de emocionada q su amiga

Siguieron caminado hasta q se encontraron con la casa de la playa, era muy grande al entrar las recibió una chica muy linda y amable…..

¡bienvenidos! Hace tiempo q no te veía tomoyo-chan –decia la chica

Nagisa! Como estas? –preguntaba feliz tomoyo

Esta totalmente bronceada –decia en un susurro sakura

Nagisa es mi prima, es la hija de la hermana de mi mama-le decía tomoyo a sus amigos

Chicos deben de estar cansados, asi q tomen un descanso antes de que salgan a la playa y jueguen –decia muy amable nagisa, una chica de 24 años cabello azulado y ojos azules, estaba completamente bronceada

Muy bien –contestaron los cuatro al unisono

Me encargare de sus cosas –decía nagisa mientras con ayuda de los chicos llevaba las maletas

Al entrar en la casa era muy grande, se quedaron asombrados de lo grande q era por dentro, claro q para nagisa y tomoyo estaba como siempre, la "BEACH HOUSE" o "CASA DE PLAYA" tenia 6 cuartos exactamente, cada cuarto tenia un baño interno, aparte estaba la cocina, la sala principal, y el comedor y una terraza (**algo asi como un balcón**) la casa era de dos plantas…

Es muy grande, y esta muy ordenado –decia con asombro sakura

Si, ya habias venido aquí antes verdad tomoyo? –preguntaba eriol, al ver q la chica solo sonreía sin nada de asombro

Siiii, muchas veces cuando era pequeña, aunque deje de venir a los 10 por cosas de trabajo de mama y muchas cosas q pasaron –le contestaba con una sonrisa tomoyo

Oh ya veo –decia eriol, mientras shaoran solo asentia

Tambien hay unas sillas en la terraza –decía tomoyo a su mejor amiga

El viento se siente genial –decia con una sonrisa sakura

Vengan por aquí les mostrare sus habitaciones –les indico amablemente nagisa

El primer cuarto era el de nagisa, el segundo seria de tomoyo, el tercero de sakura, el cuarto de eriol y el quinto de shaoran, el sexto estaba vacio ….todos estaban desempacando sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones, en esos momentos alguien toco la puerta de la habitación de sakura

Sakura? –decia la voz masculina

Shaoran? Adelante pasa –contesto sakura

Amm… veras.. yo… quería darte.. turegalodecumpleaños –decia muy sonrojado el castaño

Eh? –sakura no entendio lo ultimo ya q lo dijo demasiado rápido

Quería darte tu regalode cumple –dijo el chico un poco mas lento

Oh ya veo, al principio no te entendí –decia muy sonriente sakura

Etto, espero q te guste el regalo –decia shaoran mientras le entregaba un caja grande con un gran moño

s-sh-shoran! Muchas gracias –decia sakura mientras le daba un calido abrazo a su amigo

eso quiere decir q te gusto el regalo? –preguntaba el mientras aun seguían abrazados

no me gusto –decia la chica, a lo q el puso una cara de confusión – ME ENCANTOO! –decia saku mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte

q bien –decia el chico

Mientras ellos aun estaban abrazados no se dieron cuenta de q tomoyo y eriol estaban ahí desde q sakura dijo q le había encantado, entonces como aun seguían abrazados eriol tocio falsamente y tomoyo le dio un codazo y una mirada asesina, ella había estado grabando todo, ya q llego en el momento donde apenas se habían abrazados, ambos chicos se separaron extremadamente sonrojados….

Etto, yo yo solo le agradecia –decia sumamente apenada sakura

Si eso so-solo me agradecia –afirmaba shaoran

Jejejj sii eso veo, bueno nosotros solo veníamos a darte tu regalo de cumple –decia sonriente tomoyo

Ehh? Mas regalos? Pero si me invitaron aca y con todo pago –decia sakura un poco apenadaa

Ahí eso era de parte de todos, este es de cada uno –contesto sabiamente eriol

POV SAKURA

Este es el mejor cumpleaños q he tenido, estoy junto a mis amigos, y todo estoy super feliz… el regalo de shaoran me encanto, es justo lo q siempre desee , es un oso grandoteeeee de color blanco y rosa además tiene un collar en forma de corazón q dice mi nombre es super lindoooooo…. Lo q me apeno fue q estuvieran eriol y tomoyo ahí, en verdad me puse mas roja q el tomate y bueno ya tengo 16, pero todavía me gustan los osos, los amo a decir verdad..

Tomoyo me dio un lindo vestido verde con detalles en blanco, por encima de la rodilla y eriol me regalo unas lindas zapatillas blancas las cuales combinaban con el vestido les agradeci y ellos solo me sonrieron, luego de eso queríamos ir a la playa….

FIN POV SAKURA

Bueno estamos en el mar! Es hora de nadar! –menciono tomoyo

Nos adelantaremos y nos cambiaremos ahora chicos –dijo entusiasmada sakura

Y cuando terminaron de cambiarse..

Vamos! –dijeron las chicas al unisono

Ellas traían un conjunto de dos piezas, el de sakura era rojo con algunas bolitas negras y el de tomoyo azul con bolitas blancas, se les veía bastante bien mostraban su figura, ambas bien voluptuosas, los chicos en cambio traían una pantaloneta de plaa, con el pecho descubierto mostrando sus bien trabajados musculos….

Luego de nadar un poco, jugar en la arena y eso, volvieron a la casa donde comieron un poco y se fueron a descansar, en la noche todos inluida nagisa estaban jugando cartas en la sala principal, hasta q se cansaron y se fueron a dormir, ya al dia siguiente, lunes a las 8:00 Am….

Buenos días –bajaba sakura encontrándose con tomoyo en la cocina

Muy buenos días –contestaba animada tomoyo

Y los chicos? –pregunto al no verlos

Ah salieron por ahi, a caminar creo –le contesto a su amiga

Ah ya veo –dijo a tomoyo- te ayudo con el desayuno?

Si no hay problema –decia con una sonrisa a su amiga sakura

Y asi ambas se pusieron a hacer el desayuno, luego de desayunar llegaron los chicos también desayunaron junto a nagisa quien había salido a la ciudad para hacer unas cuantas compras, los cinco salieron un rato al mar, estuvieron toda la tarde ahí, después de eso estaban cenando en la casa y platicando….

Ah se me olvidaba, les aviso q mañana viene mi hermano –decia alegremente nagisa

Ehh? Mañana vendrá aoi-kun! –decia emocionada y sin poder creerlo tomoyo

Sii tomoyo, mañana vendrá aoi, vendrá a pasarse las vaciones de verano –contestaba con una sonrisa nagisa

Q bien! –exclamaba tomoyo

Y cuantos años tiene? –pregunto eriol aparentando estar como siempre, aunq por dentro se preguntaba porq tomoyo estaba tan emocionada solo por un chico

Aoi ya tiene 17, y esta tan guapo –decia con una mirada soñadora nagisa, claro estaba hablando de su hermano

Enserioo!? -le preguntaba animadamente tomoyo

Siiii, esta mas guapo q la ultima vez –respondia amablemente nagisa

Bueno mañana lo conoceremos! –decia con una sonrisa sakura

Y asi terminaron de cenar, los chicos casi ni hablaron en el tema del chico nuevo, eriol estaba un poco celoso por la mirada q traía tomoyo cuando menciono a ese tal aoi, todos fueron a sus habitaciones y tomoyo se quedo con sakura hablando, después de eso ambas fueron a acostarse y durmieron, ya a la mañana siguiente, era martes a las 9:00 Am, ya todos habían desayunado, estaban platicando cuando alguien toco el timbre de la puerta..

Ya voy! –grito nagisa desde la terraza, y la siguieron los demás hasta la puerta

Es Aoi-kun! –dijo emocionada tomoyo

You-chan! –dijo el chico mientras abrazaba a tomoyo

Oye! Recuerda q yo soy tu hermana! –decia nagisa con supuesta cara de enojada

Ah hola! Na-chan –decia mientras abrazaba a su hermana

Chicos les presento a aoi hyoudou es mi hermano, tiene 17 años –decia nagisa a los otros quienes solo miraban la escena

Hola hyouddou-kun soy sakura kinomoto –decia saludando al chico

Hola señorita, por favor llamame aoi.. y puedo llamarte sakura? –le decía el chico con una sonrisa, lo q hizo q sakura se sonrojada levemente, lo cual notaron ambos chicos

cl-claro –dice un poco apenada

Los chicos solo miraron para luego presentarse, la verdad es q aoi era muy apuesto, su cabello era azulado con flecos muy finos, ojos azules de contextura delgada y de cuerpo muy bien formado, en verdad era lindoo!

You-chan! Estas mas hermosa q la ultima vez –decia el chico refiriéndose a tomoyo

g-gracias! Aoi-kun –decia un poco sonrojada– tu tampoco te quedas atrás, estas muy apuesto..

oww! Tus halagos siempre me sonrojan –decia el chico con un leve sonrojo

ahí no es cierto! –decia tomoyo mientras le ayuda con las cosas q había traido el chico

sii! Es q eres mi linda novia –decia el chico mientras abrazaba a tomoyo y se iban juntos a la habitación 6

ehh? Novia!? -preguntaba eriol con una cara de enfado

bueno, no tanto como novia, ellos se han tratado asi desde q eran pequeños, pero su relación no es de ese tipo de hecho creo q son los mejores amigos –decia nagisa mientras subia las escaleras para llegar al cuarto de su hermano

bueno es muy apuesto –decia sakura mientras subia también las escaleras

lo ves shaoran!? –decia molesto eriol

ahí no te preocupes, debe ser como dijo nagisa-san –decia consolando a su amigo

no acaso no ves como se miran!? –decia aun irritado el peliazul

ahí ya se estas celoso! Pero son primos y amigos de toda la vida! –

ahh! Tomoyo hace q saque facetas q ni yo mismo conocía –decia eriol mirando a la nada

jajja pues si.. siempre había creido q eras tan tranquiloo –decia burlándose shaoran

jajaja muy gracioso –decia sarcástico eriol, mientras se dirigía al mar

vamos amigo diviértete! –decia shaoran mientras seguía a eriol hacia el mar

y asi paso la mañana, en la tarde todos estaban sentados en la sala y fue cuando shaoran pregunto la relación q había entre tomoyo y aoi, a lo cual tomoyo respondio q ellos habían crecido juntos por lo q eran muy amigos, a parte de eso como eran primos se querían como hermanos, aoi también dijo q el ya tenia novia pero q trataba asi a tomoyo porque la quería como una hermana y siempre había dicho q la protegería de todo, ahí las dudas y los celos de eriol se esfumaron…. Y asi siguieron charlando y jugando amenamente hasta q ya tenían sueño, antes de dormir nagisa les aviso q al dia siguiente en la tarde irían a las aguas termales todos asintieron y fueron a su respectiva habitación..

Martes en la mañana a las 11:00 Am

Bueno chicos recuerden llevar sus toallas y los boletos q les di anoche a cada uno para ir a las aguas termales –decia nagisa mientras cenaban

Esta cerca de aquí asi q nos podemos ir caminando –decia tomoyo examinando el boleto

Una vez q terminemos de comer vayamos! –decia animada sakura

Las aguas termales de qui supuestamentes son muy famosas! –decia shaoran con una sonrisa

Jejeje –reia sombríamente nagisa

Eh? Q pasa nagisa-san? –preguntaba eriol

Esta costa es famosa por sus lugares embrujados –decia nagisa con una mirada sombria

Lugares….embrujados? –pregunto sakura mientras la carne q iba a comer se resbalaba de sus palillos

Si… lo sabían? –seguia con su mirada sombria- una pareja prometio q se lanzarían juntos al precipicio pero en realidad, el hombre estaba viendo a otra mujer, y cuando iban a saltar, la traiciono. Ahora la mujer esta totalmente sola en el fondo del océano. El cadáver de la mujer nunca se encontró, aun después de meses de buscar. De vez en cuando, las parejan q vienen aquí en la noche….. lo ven –relataba nagisa sombríamente

Lo ven?... ¿Qué ven? –preguntaba sakura mientras un escalofrio recorria su columna

Ella sale del mar a una velocidad increíble –contestaba nagisa a sakura– una mujer q se dirige a ti con las manos ensangrentadas! -mientras decía esto sakura dio un grito ahogado - desde entonces, muchas actividades paranormales han estado pasando una tras otra en diferentes lugares… ah también quiero ver! –terminaba de decir nagisa

Pero esos son rumores q se regaron por aquí –decia shaoran para q sakura se calmara

Supongo q tienes razón, pero entonces ¿porq piensas q son realmente conocidas? Jajaja creo q es porq son reales! –seguia diciendo nagisa

Muy bien vamos a las aguas termales! –decia tomoyo entusiasmada

Si! –contestaron los otros menos sakura

Acaso no están asustados? –pregunto sakura en un susurro q fue audible para shaoran

Tranquila.. eso solo son rumores no es verdad –decia para q sakura se tranquilizara

Es genial q podamos caminar hasta ahí puesto q esta cerca –decia aoi con una sonrisa

Disfrutemos las tres estando desnudas! -dijo alegremente nagisa

Si, creo –dijo no muy convencida sakura

Y asi todos se fueron a las aguas termales disfrutaron mucho, el miércoles también se divirtieron bastante, fueron a la playan jugaron en la arena blanca del mar, y después de cenar fueron a dormir, ya era jueves por la tarde exactamente las 4:00 Pm

El lunes habrá un torneo de vóleibol de playa, porq no entramos? –preguntaba sakura a los demás

Si es de 4 integrantes en cada equipo! –decia tomoyo concordando con su amiga

Entonces quien entrara a jugar? –le preguntaba eriol a sus amigos

Hay un limite de edad este año asi q ya no pudo jugar –decia nagisa a los otros

Yo tampoco entrare, no es q sepa jugarlo muy bien –decia aoi

Mm entonces seremos los tomoyo sakura eriol y yo cierto? –decia shaoran

Claro! –afirmo sakura

Espero q ganen para q sean los reyes y reinas de la playa –decia soñadoramente nagisa

Buena suerte –les deseo aoi

Reyes? Reinas? De la playa? –pregunto un poco confundido shaoran

No lo sabias? – dijo nagisa

El equipo ganador serán los reyes y reinas del festival de esta noche –contesto aoi

¡seran las celebridades de la noche, y serán los modelos para las fotos de todos! ¡puedes usar esos lindos bikinis tanto como quieras! –dijo entusiasmada nagisa

Ya veo.. entonces demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo en esto! – dijo sakura

Sii! –contestaron los otros tres al unisono

Y ahora vámonos a practicar! –les dijo tomoyo mientras todos se iban a la playa para practicar

Asi pasaron los días y pronto llego el lunes de tarde, el torneo era en la tarde asi q todos se estaban encaminando hacia allí

Comienza la celebración de este año, ¡ el torneo de voleibol viva royale de hakusen! –decia animadamente el presentador del torneo– sus enemigos no son solamente sus oponentes ¡batallaran contra el flamante sol, la arena q obstaculiza, y los fuertes vientos! ¿Cuál será el equipo q ganara el torneo y serán los reyes y reinas del festival de esta noche? ¡bueno también vamos a rockear este año! – la multitud gritaba mientras q el presentador hablaba

Por fin estamos aquí! ¡donde están los chicos? –le preguntaba nagisa a su hermano

Dijeron q irían a entrenar un poco antes de venir aquí –le contestaba aoi a su hermana

En esos momentos llegaban los chicos con una aura oscura alrededor q daba a entender q ellos ganarían

Definitivamente ganaremos! –dijeron al unisono las chicas, mientras q algunas personas se apartaban para dejarlos pasar

Are? Esos son los chicos –decia nagisa

Q tipo de entrenamiento estuvieron haciendo en este corto tiempo? –se preguntaba aoi

Comenzó el torneo y en la ronda 1 el grupo de sakura gano, lo mismo con la 2 ronda igual en la tercera, solo con su aura los demás equipos se acobardaban y bajaban su espíritu de lucha, asi hasta q avanzaron hasta la final y asi el equipo de tomoyo gano el torneo, y terminaron siendo reyes y reinas del festival todo estaba muy entretenido, y asi pasaron los minutos, las horas y los días hasta q llego el domingo por la tarde y ya tenían q volver a la ciudad de tokio, estaban en la estación de trenes…

Bueno nagisa-san gracias por los días aquí fueron muy divertidos –decia con una sonrisa sakura

Claro saku no hay problema, puedes venir aquí cuando quieras –decia amablemente nagisa

Gracias por todo aoi-kun, me divertí mucho contigo –le sonreía al chico

Si nos vemos de nuevo cuando me mude a tokio querida sakura –decía el chico

Bueno adiós nagisa! Aoi-kun! Los quiero y los veo pronto! –se despedia tomoyo – y vengan a visitarnos pronto! –

Claro iremos! –decía nagisa mientras se despedia de su prima

Yo ire a vivir por alla, hasta estudiare en la preparatoria seika – aoi respondio

Genial –le dijo tomoyo mientras le daba un abrazo a aoi

Nagisa-san aoi-kun gracias por la estadia fue muy divertido –se despedia cortezmente eriol

Nagisa-san aoi-kun gracias por todo –decia shaoran mientras se despedia con la mano

Cuídense chicos! –les grito nagisa cuando se estaban subiendo al tren

Ellos llegaron a la ciudad de tokio el lunes el mañana…..

CONTINUARA!

Konnichiwa! Minna-san! Les pido milllll disculpas por la tardanza, es q como decirlo, la inspiración no me llegaba T.T, además estuve muy ocupada con el cumpleaños de mi madre y uff! Bueno en fin! Espero q les guste el capitulo este es el mas largo q he hecho hasta ahora…. Me encanto escribirlo, las criticas y/o comentarios q tengan pueden escribirme…no olviden dejarme sus review donde me digan q les parecio el capi

Bye-bye minna-san! xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8:

Ese lunes en la mañana no fueron a clases porq se sentian muy cansados, por lo cual optaron por quedarse en casa y descansar un poco, ya estaban a meedio año escolar, en tan solo medio año entrarian a la preparatioria y despues de eso a la universidad... la llegada d sakura y de los otros fue normal, lo q no sabian era q touya y yukito tambien habian estado en la playa, ellos se habian estado queedando en un hotel cercano, claro porq touya habia estado vigilando al grupo de amigos de sakura y especialmente a sakura, habia estado trabajando en el hotel q quedaba ceerca de la playa...

ya habia pasado una semana desde q habian reiniciado las clases, era lunes en la mañana y era un nuevo inicio de class todos los estudiantes se dirigian a sus escuelas...

buenos dias chicos! -decia sakura

buenos dias -respondieron los otros tres al unisono

en pocos meses haremos el eexamen para entrar a la preparatoria seika! -decia animada tomoyo

pues si, ademas tendras q ayudarme a estudiar tomoyo - decia mientras suspiraba sakura

lo hare con gusto no te preocupes sakura -le dijo calmando a su mejor amiga

Mientras ellos hablaban llego una chica pelirroja, para ser mas exactos era naomi...

ohauyo eriol-kun -decia alegre mientras se le colgaba del cuello

ohauyo nao-chan -contestaba el chico mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, los demas solo miraban la escena

ohauyo minna-san! -deecia la chica refiriendose a los otros tres

ohauyo -contestaron al unisono

erioll-kun venia a q por favor me ayudaras con lo q te dij ayer -decia la chica ignorando a los demas

ciertoo! ya se me habia olvidado -contesto el mirando a la chica **(ya habian deseecho el abrazo)**

entonces! nos veemos! -dijo ella despidiendose del grupo

claro adios! -conteesto eriol con una sonrisa

Cuando la chica se fue los demas miraban a eriol como buscando una respuesta..

quee? -pregunto el

nadaa..! -decia con sarcasmo shaoran

ok ok, ella me pidio un favor ayer con respecto a su club de teeatro -dijo el chico explicando

ah ok.. pero recueerda q nuestro ensayo del club de musica es en el descanso -dijo tomoyo con una sonrisa falsa

si con todos, y luego nos queedaremos los dos despues de clases a practicar para la graduacion -dijo el chico de cabeellos azulees

claro! -dijo con entusiasmo tomoyo

bueno enton- -sakura no pudo continuar ya q habia llegado la profeesora kaho y todos fueeron a sus asientos

muy buenos dias alumnos... -siguio hablando la profesora dio su claase y todo continuo bien hasta q dieron el timbre q daba aviso q era descanso, tomoyo y eriol s furon a su practica del club, queedandose shaoran solo con sakura...

shaoran -llamo al chico

si? -dijo el mientras comia de su pan al vapor

crees q esa chica sea novia de eriol? -le prguntaba sakura a su amigo

esa chica? ah te refieres a sasake-san cierto? pues no lo se eriol aun no me ha dicho nada -lee contesto el chico aun comiendo de su pan - pero xq tee interesa

... -sakura se quedo pensando unos momentos si decirle sobre lo dde tomoyo o no, aunq al final decidio no decirle - no es por nada

vamos sakura dime? -insistia el castaño una vez mas

ya tee dije q no es nada! -decia la chica mientras comeenzaba a comer dee su pan

bueno... -dijo shaoran resignado

Mientras tanto tomoyo, eriol y los demas chicos del club de musica practicaban para la graduacion, aunque la preesentacion seria principalmente hecha por eriol y tomoyo, eriol tocaria el piano mientras tomoyo cantaba una hermosa cancion... y asi fue hasta q tocaron el timbre de inicio de clases luego de eso a la ultima hora, eel profesor de ingles no habia llegado porq estaba enfermo, al igual q el profesor de literaatura, eriol salio del salon y fue a buscar a naomi se encontro con ella y salieron de la escuela juntos, nadie sabia de esto, claro q ya tomoyo y sakura se preguntaban donde estaria eriol, mientras q shaoran solo se limitaba a obserbar, dieron eel timbre de salida y todos los estudiantes salieron a exepcion de tomoyo, shaoran y sakura quienes aun seguian platicando en el aula de clases...

y.. vas a quedartee aqui? -lee pregunto sakura a su amiga

si, tengo q ensayar, sabees q solo faltan dos meses y medio para la graduacion y tengo q preparar muy bien mi voz -respondia tomoyo con una sonrisa

pero.. te quedaras sola acaso no te da miedo!? digo, puede haber fantasmas... -decia sakura mientras se asustaba por la idea de los fantasmas

aqui no hay fantasmas.. ademas yo ensayare con eriol - decia tomoyo tranquilizando a su amiga

si pero eriol no esta ahora -insistia de nuevo sakura

bueno ya lleggara -dijo tomoyo de nuevo

yo le pasaree un mensaje para ver donde esta -dijo shaoran mientras cojia su celular y escribia "¿ donde estas? tomoyo te esta espeerando para el ensayo.."

bueno esperemos respuesta! -dijo el chico en cuanto termino de escribir el mensaje

...

ya han pasado 15 minutos y aun no contesta el mensaje -decia sakura mientras miraba la pantalla del celular de su amigo

mmm de pronto esta muy ocupado -dijo tomoyo en modo de excusa

pero al menos debe responder. -dijo shaoran mirando laa pantalla del ceel

ya no importa me queedare aqui no me pasara nada, ademas mama mandara a las guardaespaldas a buscarme asi q no hay problema -dijo tomoyo a su amiga

mmm esta bien pero si algo sucede llamame enseguida vale? -dijo sakura no muy convencida

ok! -dijo tomoyo

adios! y llamamee -decia sakura mientras se despeedia con la mano -vamos shaoran

claro, adios tomoyo -dijo shaoran mintras se despedia de tomoyo yendose con sakura

adios shaoran, adios sakura -se despidio de ellos tomoyo

...

ya eran casi las 5 de la tarde y eriol no se presento a practicar, claro q tomoyo no sabia donde estaba y estaba algo preocupada por si le habia pasado algo, lo llamo al telefono varias veces pero siempre sonaba apagado asi q ella solo se fuee a su casa, al llegar llamo a sakura y le conto hablaron bastante tiempo al rededor de 2 horas y media...

ya al dia siguiente eeriol le pidio disculpas a tomoyo por no haber ido, aunq nunca le dijo la razon del porque, por otro laado el grupo de kei estaba planeando algo sobre como se acercarian a sakura... su plan no era del todo buenoo...

En la hora de descanso shaoran se habia ido a jugar football con yamasaki y otros amigos, eriol se habia ido como de costumbre con naomi a ayudarle a estudiar fisica, y las chicas se encontrabansolas es esos momentos, asi q kei aprovecho para llegar al duo

hola kinomoto-chan daidouji-san -saludo kei muy animado

hola akamatsu-kun -contestaron las chicas al unisono

veeran, yo queeria invitarlas a un karaoke, el sabado -pregunto con un leve sonrojo

eh? mm pues por mi no hay ningun problema -contesto sakura

enserio!? q bien -dijo el chico aliviado

y tu tomoyo iras? -regunto sakura a su mejor amiga

si tu vas entonces yo tambien, no hay ningun probleema -contsto sonrientee tomoyo

oh bueno, entoncees nos veremos en el karaoke q queda en el centro de tokio -decia kei mientras le entreegaba una direccion a sakura - aah y tambien vendra kaoru, uno de mis amigos

clar hora? -pregunto tomoyo

a las 6 dee la tarde estara bien, entonces nos vemos -decia eel chico alejandose

claro! -dijo sakura mientras se despedia con la mano

CONTINUARA

Konnichiwa minna-san! Este capitulo es extremadamente corto, pero es asi porq es algo asi como un abre-bocas para los capitulos q vienen adelante, son un poco emocionantes, en los capitulos siguientes veremos algo q pues no se esperaban de la cita, ademas tambien veremos si avanza o no la relacion de eriol y tomoyo, para mi estos cuatro o cinco capitulos q siguen son muy importantes en la historia, el siguiente capitulo se llamara "EL KARAOKE Y... PELIGRO!?" bueno es todo, am ademas espero q les este gustando mi fic...dejen sus reviews y escribanme si tienen dudas o criticas constructivas o lo q sea...

bye-bye nos leemos prontoo!xoxo


	9. el karaoke y peligro?

**CAPITULO 9 : ¡ El karaoke y... PELIGRO!?**

Las chicas habian aceptado la invitacion de kei, aunque para ellas era una inoceente invitacion para los amigos de kei no era asi, ya q ellos iban con malicia...tomoyo decidio no decirlees a sus amiigos nada ya q como siempree dirian q estaba mal ir, aunq sakura al principio no entendio a q se referia luego de q tomoyo le explicara entendio la situacion, en esos los chicos llegaron todos sudados, se veian exhaustos

oww! al fin escapamos -decia eriol mientras soltaba un respiro para luego sentarse

sii, todo esto mme dejo muy cansado! -decia shaoran mientras repetia la accion de su amigo

y? q paso esta vez? -pregunto sakura con una sonrisa

club de fans! -dijo shaoran exasperado

jjjajaja con razon... jajajaj -rieron las chicas al unisono

... (luego de 5 minutos, el ambiente se hacia tenso)

nee chicas q haran el sabado en la tarde? -pregunto shaoran mientras tomaba zumo de naranja

el sabado? eh pues... -sakura no sabia q deecir, asi q solo miro a su amiga -iremos al medico! -solto de repente

al medicoo!? -pregunto alarmado eriol - ¿estan enfermas?

e-etto n-no -dijo tomoyo mientras una gota de sudor caia por su frente

enserio? entonces por q iran? -esta vez el q pregunto era shaoran

porque...porque... tomoyo! -dijo sakura señalando a su amiga

tomoyo? -inquirio eriol

la q va a ver al doctor es tomoyo? -pregunto shaoran

s-si -dijo sakura un poco insegura

y porq? -seguio pregutando eriol

pues porque...porque -sakura no sabia q decir

me duele la garganta! -dijo tomoyo, era la unica idea q se le habia ocurrido en esos momentos

entonces no deberias de estar ensayando, porq tu garganta empeorara -dijo eriol con un poco de preocupacion

e-es por eso q voy al medico, para q me den... pastillas.. -termino de decir tomoyo

y a q hora es la cita? -pregunto shaoran

en la mañana -reespondio sakura sin pensar

bueno entonces podemos salir en la tarde -dijo eriol

No! porque iremos.. al CENTRO COMERCIAL!- dijo tomoyo exaltando a los otros tres

mmm q mal y eso q ibamos a ver una pelicula en mi casa -dijo shaoran con ojos de perrito

y era una pelicula muy buena de romance.. -dijo eriol con la misma mirada, solo q cuando su mirada se encontro con la de shaoran parecia q estuvieran comunicandosee telepaticamente, ambos con la misma idea "tenemos q convencerlas de q vayan!" y todo comenzo por...

FLASH BACK

En el descanso shaoran fue a jugar football, pero el salio del partido porq queria comer algo, asi q fue a la cafeteria donde tambien estaba eriol...

hola -saludo shaoran

hola! -dijo el de lentes -pensee q estarias jugando football

tenia hambre asi q vine por algo -contesto shaoran

ah.. igual yo -dijo eriol mientras teerminaba de comprar

oye q haras el sabado? -pregunto shaoran

nada y tu? -dijo eriol

nadaa! y ando tan aburridooo! -decia shaoran mientras se sentaban en una mesa q habia cerca de alli

pues estamos iguales.. y xq no vemos una pelicula en tu casa? una de terror -propuso eriol

claroo! pero invitemos a las chicas no seria divertido sin ellas -dijo shaoran mientras sonreia

siii, asi nos diveertieermos asustandolas por medio de la pelicula -dijo eriol

mmm peero hay un problema..- dijo shaoran

cual? -pregunto eriol

q ellas no vendran a ver ninguna pelicula de terror -dijo shaoran mientras se imaginaba a ambas chicas diciendo q no

es cierto!... mm ya se, le diremos q sera una pelicula de romance asi ambas vendran -decia eriol mientras se las imagina en chibi aceptando ir a casa de shaoran

pues si.. pero estaria mal mentirles -decia shaoran mientras se imaginaba a la pobre de sakura con miedo

ahii sera una broma - decia eriol tratando de conveencer a su amigo

peroo... -seguia peensando shaoran

ayy vamos hombre! -le decia eriol a su amigo

esta bienn...asi no nos aburriremos este fin de semana! -contesto shaoran al fin

claro, pero ya sabees no se pueden enterar q es una pelicula de terror, en todo momento sera de romance ok? -dijo eriol mieentras shaoran asentia

FIN DEL FLASH BACK... DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE..

eh!? ROMANCE!? genialll -decian tomoyo y sakura con aire soñador

si, es una q se llama "BAJO LA MISMA ESTRELLA" -contestaba shaoran

ehh? bajo la misma estrella!? aun mas geniall -decia ellas mientras los chicos solo se daban una mirada de lo logramos

entonces van a ir cierto? -pregunto eriol

no -decia desilucionada tomoyo

ehh? porq no? -le pregunto sakura igual de desilucionada, ya habia olvidaado q tenian una cita con kei

porq vamos a ir al centro comercial recuerdas? -dijo tomoyo dandole señal de q se acordara del karaoke

ohh! claro se me olvidaba q tenemos q ir -dijo sakura

umm chica hora van a ir al centro comercial? - pregunto shaoran

a eso de las 5 de la tarde -dijo sakura mientras era interrumpida por tomoyo

no, bueno si.. es q iremos a algo de chicas q comienza a eesa hora -dijo tomoyo para salir del paso, pues nadie se creria q irian a haceer compras a las 5 de la tarde,sabiendo q se demoran mas de 4 horas eligiendo lo q compraran

bueno entonces q tal si nos vemos en la casa de shaoran a las 12:00 a.m? -pregunto eriol con una sonrisa

mmm claro -dijo tomoyo de nuevo perdiendose en sus pensamientos sobre la pelicula, mientras sus ojos brillaban, y los chicos se dedicaban una sonrisa de "si!"

MIENTRAS TANTO DEL OTRO LADO DEL PATIO ESTABAN PLATICANDO LAS TRES AMIGAS DE SAKURA Y TOMOYO, CLARO Q NAOMI QUIEN ESTA SUPER CERCA PERO NO EN EL MISMO GRUPO ESTABA ESCUCHANDO TODA LA CONVERSACION DE LAS CHICAS...

tomoyo y eriol se ven bastante bieen juntos -decia naoko entusiasmada

sii, y has visto como la mira eriol, aunq no son novios pero se ven tan bien, parece q ambos sienteen lo mismo x e otro pero ninguno ha dado el primer paso -decia chiharu

siii tieenes razon, otra pareja q aun no se junta son shaoran y sakura no creen? -pregunto rika a sus dos amigas

siii ellos tambien se les nota q se quieren -dijo naoko

y donde dejan las miradas de eriol por tomoyo creo q pronto se haran novios -decia rika con una sonrisa

yo tambien lo creo..ahhh! el amor es tan lindo! y yo estoy tan feliz con mi yamazaki -dijo con aire soñador chiharu

es cierto! y cuanto tiempre llevan saliendo eh? -prgunto rika

uff hace ya dos años, la verdad es q empezamos a salir a los 14 -contesto chiharu

ohh q genial... -decia naoko, y asi siguieron hablando las tres chicas mientras naomi pensaba

" bahh eriol y tomoyo! ja! como si quedaran bien juntos! es q no se ven para nada bien! ademas el no la mira de forma especial o si? ahhhh! no puedo seguir pensando en esto, aunq si yo me acercara mas a el, seguro q daidouji se alejaria, jajajja! si eso es! solo tengo q hacer q crea q tenemos una relacion aunq tenemos algo parecido a una relacion no? jajajja asi se alejara de el!.. jajajajajjaj y el pensara q no lo quiere x lo q vendra a mis brazos! soy tan brillante..y pensar quee engaño a todos con mi aura dulcee e inocentee... no es genial!? jjjajjajajaja claro q siii!.. bieenn! entonces ese sera el plan, aunq pase lo q pase eriol no debe darse cuenta de q no soy un angel como me ve el... yosh! eel plan comienza ahora... jajajajajajjajaj!" -esto era en lo q pensaba naomi q aunq por fuera emitia un lindo aura por dentro era peor q un demonio...

PASO EL DIA Y LLEGO EL SABADO, ERAN LAS 10:00AM APROXIMADAMENTE Y AMBAS CHICAS ESTABN EN SUS REPECTIVAS CASAS ARREGLANDOSE, TOMOYO TRAIA UN SHORT UNAS MEDIA POR ENCIMA DE LA RODILLA CON UNAS ZAPATILLAS NEGRAS Y UNA POLERA FUCSIA YN SU CABELLO ESTABA SUELTO, MIENTRAS Q SAKURA LLEVABA EL VESTIDO VERDE Y BLANCO Y LAS ZAPATILLAS BLANCAS Q LE REGALARON EN SU CUMPLE, ELLA PENSO Q ERA UNA BUENA OCASION PARA PONERSELO Y ASI AMBAS FUERON A CASA DE SHAORAN, ERIOL YA ESTABA AHI Y ESTABA HACIENDO PALOMITAS CON WEI...

hola! -saludaron las chicas al unisono cuando el castaño abrio la puerta

ah hola chicas! pasen.. -dijo el mientras se hacia a un lado para dejarlas pasar

hola tomoyo, sakura -saludo eriol desde la cocina y despues se dirigio hacia la sala - ya estan listas las palomitas

mm ok entonces ve trayendolas mientras yo voy por bebidas -dijo shaoran mientras se dirigia a la cocina

bueno sientense. -dijo eriol con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo q traia las palomitas y las colocaba en la mesa

joven shaoran voy al supermercado nesecita q le compre algo? -pregunto amablemente wei

mmm dejame ver.. no no hay nada gracias y tomate el tiempo q necesites -respondio shaoran con una sonrisa

claro, entonces nos vemos luego -dijo mientras se dirigia a la puerta y se iba

aqui estan las bebidas.. -dijo el castaño mientras le entregaba a cada uno

bueno chicas ahi un problema -comenzo a halar eriol

ehh? problema? -pregunto con preocupacion sakura

q sucede? cual es el problema? -pregunto igual de preocupada tomoyo

no es nada grave.. jejej es solo q la pelicula estta dañada -dijo eriol con una gota de sudor

eh? dañada? -pregunto tomoyo

si... veras yo la compre pero no la probe y resulta q el cd estaba dañado, nos dimos cuenta de eso hace diez minutos cuando llego eriol -explico shaoran a las chicas

ohh ya veo.. y entonces q hacemos? -pregunto sakura un poco desanimada

noooo! no es justo y esoo q era de romance.. ahhh -se quejaba tomoyo

ya ya veremos otra pelicula -dijo eriol a ambas chicas

ok! -contestaron ambas al unisono

Comenzo la pelicula al principio parecia tranquilo pero despues tomoyo y sakura se dieron cuenta q era de terror , ambas estaban abrazadas no tanto por tomoyo si no mas bien por sakura, la pelicula era "ACTIVIDAD PARANORMAL" , termino la pelicula y eriol dijo q iba al baño, pero en cambio a eso lo q hizo fue usar su magia de mago clow para asustar a las chicas , sakura pego un grito que fue seguido por el grito de tomoyo cuando shaoran tropezo accidentalmente con ellas, ahi fue cuando eriol dejo de utilizar su magia, al regresar en la sala encontro a ambas chicas palidas pero shaoran se disculpo diciendo q solo iba a prender la luz estas ya mas calmadas empezaron a reirse luego de q eriol les contara q todo era magia y asi se la pasaron los cuatro, hasta q ya eran las 5:30 p.m por lo q ambas chicas dijeron q se iban al centro comercial, al principio shaoran se ofrecio a llevarlas pero tomoyo dijo q no habia ningun problema ya q una de sus choferes iria a buscarla y asi fue, asi q las chicas se fueron de ahi y llegaron al karaoke...

oh kinomoto, daidouji por aqui -grito kaoru

oh hola hanazono-kun akamatsu-kun -saludaron las chicas

hola -saludo kei

llegaron hace rato? -pregunto tomoyo

no en realidad acabamos de llegar -respondio kaoru

tomen -dijo kei mientras le tendia un vaso a cada una

gracias -contestaron al unisono

... despues de 1 hora de amigable charla...

quieren cantar? -pregunto kei

mm por mi esta bien -dijo tomoyo

mm pues por mi tambien -dijo sakura

yo tambien quiero cantar -dijo kaoru

ok! entonces dividamonos en parejas -dijo kei con una sonrisa

entonces las parejas seran... -dijo kaoru sonriendo -primero kei y kinomoto, y luego daidouji y yo y les parece?

claro -dijeron las chicas al unisono

pero... yo queria escuchar cantar a daidouji primero, escuche q tienes una voz muy linda -dijo kaoru miraando a tomoyo

sii, tomoyo canta muy bien -afirmo sakura

ahi gracias.. pero aacompañame sakura, cantemos juntas! -propuso tomoyo con una sonrisa

mm no mejor canta tu sola -dijo sakura

vamos kinomoto, yo tambien quiero escucharte cantar con daidouji -dijo kei con una sonrisa

si canten juntas -apoyo kaoru

mmm bueno esta bien -dijo sakura no muy convencida

entonces, cantaremos la cancion de mi dorama favorito -dijo tomoyo con una mirada llena de ilusion

oww! sii la cancion de ESCALERA AL CIELO! -dijo sakura entusiasmada

es tan romanticoo! ...vamos sakura -decia tomoyo mientras arrastraba a sakura hacia el escenario.

A decir verdad hay no habian muchas personas pues ya se habian ido, ya eran las 7:15 Pm, el tiempo se habia pasado volando, ya nada mas quedaban cuatro grupos de personas en el lugar, incluyendo al grupo de sakura... el karaoke de la cancion BOGOSHIPDA comenzo y con el sakura y tomoyo comenzaron a cantar...

**Lo desee tanto pero no pude ir**

**a ti mi amor, ****me encuentro llorando**

**tu no lo sabes pero estoy herida**

**es dificil, por favor vuelve hacia mi...**

tomoyo comenzo la cancion, ella cantaba con su voz angelical, al comenzar a cantar todo iba bien pero luego la emocion de la cancion la hicieron soltar una q otra lagrima, la siguiente estrofa la cantaria sakura

**Te extraño amor, te extraño amor**

**y yo me detesto por perderte**

**quiero llorar, pues aun me culpo**

**no pude evitar todo lo que paso...**

Despues de terminar esa estrofa sakura estaba junto con tomoyo, mientras sonreia y se acercaba a ella para cantar el coro juntas...

**Tanto te ame, te quise para mi**

**y aun asi te marchas de mi vida**

**perdi, no pude al final vencer **

**fue como perdi tu amor!..**

las chicas cantaban contentas, mientras tanto en la mesa donde estaban los chicos...

daidouji tiene una voz muy angelical -decia kaoru -me estoy interesando mas por ella

y la voz de sakura se escucha mas linda de lo normal -decia kei con una sonrisa

oye! no vayas a olvidar el plan ok? -decia kaoru

claro q no lo olvidare -afirmaba kei

ya me encargare de daidouji, lastima q no podre ver la escena -dijo kaoru con una sonrisa maliciosa

eh? -pregunto kei sin entender

si yo me llevare a daidouji y me divertire con ella un rato, ya sean por las buenas o por las malas -decia kaoru mientras miraba con deseo a tomoyo

no me digas q.. -decia kei aun si enterder

si exactamente, ella sera mia esta noche! -dijo con toda seguridad kei

ah ya veo, con razon es q insististe en venir -dijo kei entendiendo todo

sii, aunq lastima q me perdere la diversion q tendras con kinomoto -seguia diciendo kaoru

p-pero yyyo no se si pod-dre hacerlo -dijo kei un poco nervioso

tienes q hacerlo y si hay algun problema, ahi estaran los chicos para ayudarte -dijo kaoru

enserio!? los chicos estan aqui? -pregunto asombrado kei

no te lo dije? se me olvido pero si estan aqui -afirmo kaoru

ya veo... -decia kei mirando como las chicas se acercaban a ellos cuando terminaron la cancion

y como cantamos? -pregunto animada sakura

muy bien, tienen una voz muy linda -dijo kei con una sonrisa

si, daidouji tienes voz de musa -dijo kaoru mientras le ofrecia una "tierna" sonrisa

ahi no digas eso hanazono-kun me haces sonrojar -dijo un poco aapenada tomoyo

pero si te vez muy linda sonrojada -seguia diciendo kaoru

no digas cosas extrañas -dijo tomoyo algo apenada, por lo q el resto del grupo rio

oye y xq seguimos llamandonos por nuestros apellidos? -pregunto animado kaoru

es cierto.. llamemonos por nuestros nombres -dij kei con una sonrisa

a mi me parece bien -dijo sakura

bien, entonces kaoru-kun y kei-kun -dijo con una sonrisa tomoyo

ok y ustedes tomoyo-chan y sakura-chan -dijo kei

ok! - dijeron sakura y kaoru al unisono

ya eran las 7:30 cuando el telefono de tomoyo sono..

oh! es mi madre debo contestar, regreso enseguida -dijo tomoyo mientras salia del establecimiento para contestar la llamada

moshi moshi? -dijo contestando

tomoyo! hija nesecito q me hagas un enorme favor -dijo sonomi un poco alterada

eh? un favor? mama estoy con sakura -dijo tomoyo

pero hija es urgente.. ven con sakura no importa -dijo sonomi mas alterada

q pasa mama? me estas austando porque estas tan alterada? -pregunto tomoyo preocupada a su madre

es q hoy llega tu primo.. - dijo un poco mas calmada

eh? aoi-kun!? llega hoy? -prehunto seguidamente tomoyo

sii... -decia emocionada

pero no entiendo cual es el problema? -pregunto una vez mas tomoyo

es q aun no he terminado el trabajo asi q no puedo ir a recogerlo a la estacion de trenes -dijo sonomi a su hija

oh eso es terrible.. pero yo no puedo dejar a sakura sola -dijo tomoyo preocupada

traela contigo entonces q el tren llega en 40 minutos -dijo sonomi

SAKURA HABIA ESTADO ALLI HACE VARIOS MINUTOS, PORQUE ESTABA PREOCUPADA DE Q TOMOYO NO REGRESARA Y HABIA ESCUCHADO PARTE DE LA CONVERSACION

esta bien mama adios! -dijo ella mientras colgaba

oh sakura! eh mi madre llamo para decirme q nesecita q valla a buscar a aoi-kun a la estacion vendrias conmigo? -le pregunto tomoyo a su amiga

es genial.. pero no puedo dejar a los chicos, despues de todo ellos nos invitaron y pues me da un poco de pena -dijo sakura

si tienes razon.. entonces llamare mama, no puedo dejarte sola -le dijo tomoyo

pero tomoyo, es aoi-kun ve a buscarlo -insitio sakura

pero no puedo dejarte sola -dijo tomoyo una vez mas

ve a buscarlo, yo tomare un taxi y me ire a casa, cuando este alla te llamare -dijo sakura dandole una sonrisa a su amiga para tranquilizarla

mmm -tomoyo lo penso un rato antes de decir q si -esta bien pero promete q me llamaras y q iras temprano a casa entendido?

si te llamare y llegare temprano a eso de las 8:00 pm esta bien? -pregunto sakura como una niña

si voy a despedirme de los chicos... -djo tomoyo mientras ambas entraban al local

bueno chicos, gracias por todo , pero mi madre llamo y me tengo q ir -dijo tomoyo mientras recogia su bolso

mm yo queria q te quedaras un poco mas tomoyo-chan -dijo kaoru con una "inocente" sonrisa

jajajajaj me gustaria pero mi madre me enncargo algo importante -dijo tomoyo con una sonrisa

bueno adios! -dijo tomoyo mientras se despedia de todos

A LA MEDIA HORA DE HABERSE IDO TOMOYO...

buenoo! yo tambien me voy -dijo kaoru con una sonrisa

mm yo me quedare un poco mas junto a sakura verdad? -dijo kei mientras sakura asentia

bueno adios kei, adios sakura-chan -dijo mientras se despedia, dandole una mirada a kei

etto.. creo q yo me ire a las 8:00 -dijo sakura

esta bien y porq no vamos afuera un rato? -pregunto kei

esta bien -dijo sakura y ambos salieron encontrandose con un parque solitario , asi q se sentaron en una de las bancas, comenzaron a charlar y el tiempo se paso volando, ya eran las 10:00 de la noche

EN CASA DE TOMOYO

ya todos se habian ido a dormir, especialmente aoi q habia llegado muy cansado por e viaje, sin embargo tomoyo seguia despierta, estaba muy preocupada por sakura..

mmm ya es muy tarde, y sakura no llama, sera q se le olvido y ya llego a casa? ahii no lo se pero estoy preocupada, mejor la llamare -al momento q tomoyo iba a llamarle el telefono de la sala sono, tomoyo iba a contestarlo cuando vio q su madre lo habia contestado primero..

eh? fujitaka? porq llamas a esta hora no ves q estoy durmiendo? -decia sonomi "peleando" co fujitaka como siempre lo hacia

gomen! gomen! es q queria saber si sakura esta en tu casa, es q aun no ha llegado -dijo fujitaka muy preocupado

eh? la pequeña sakura? -pregunto cambiando su tono de voz -no lo se, no la he visto llegar, pero le preguntare a tomoyo -dijo mientras veia q tomoyo estaba cerca de ella

etto.. si e-ella esta durmiendo a-arriba -dijo tomoyo, ya q no podia decirle a fujitaka q su hija no estaba, entonces subio a su cuarto y lo primero que se le ocurrio fue llamar a shaoran

...

shaoran!? -dijo tomoyo alterada

si? tomoyo? q pasa? -pregunto seguidamente shaoran

sakura no ha llegado a su casa, y tampoco me ha llamado..-dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas tomoyo

que? pero ella no estaba contigo? -pregunto alarmado shaoran

si, pero yo tuve q regresar y ella quedo sola, te llamo a ti para q me ayudes a buscarla.. por favor -dijo tomoyo con algunas lagrimas saliendo de su rostro

claro! dime donde estaban? -dijo shaoran preocupado

en el karaoke q esta en el centro de tokio.. y no estabamos solas -dijo tomoyo

que!? y con quien estaban? -pregunto shaoran mas alterado que antes

con kei-kun y kaoru-kun -respondio tomoyo con la voz entrecortada por las lagrimas

ya veran.. si esos malditos le hicieron algo, me las van pagar -dijo shaoran furioso

shaoran! espe- -dijo tomoyo, pero ya era muy tarde, el ya habia colgado.. tomoyo al borde de las lagrimas y la deseperacion llamo a eriol, para q el la ayudara a buscar a sakura junto a shaoran

...

e-eriol? hola -dijo tomoyo entrecortadamente

tomoyo? q sucede? te encuentras bien? -pregunto eriol preocupado

recuerdas q sakura y yo salimos verdad? bueno yo regrese a la casa y ella se quedo alla pero aun no vuelve no me ha llamado ni nada,llame a shaoran y salio a buscarla pero el esta muy alterado, yo no se que hacer por favor ayudame eriol... ayudame a buscar a mi amiga por favor.. -dijo tomoyo con lagrimas en sus ojos y la voz entrecortada

claro tomoyo, en el camino me explicas bien, pero tranquilizate encontraremos a sakura ya veras -dijo eriol extremadamente preocupado

s-si muchas gracias -dijo tomoyo mientras cortaba la llamada y se vestia rapidamente pues la casa de eriol quedaba a tres calles de la de ella

... 2 minutos despues eriol ya habia llegado a donde tomoyo, claro habia ido en su auto...

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL LUGAR DONDE ESTABA SAKURA...

uff se me hizo super tarde.. -decia sakura mientras miraba su reloj -yo ya me voy...

pero sakura-chan... -dijo kei tratando q se quedara

ya es muy tarde, ademas los q vienen ahi se ven raros -dijo sakura con cierto temor al ver q unos chicos se aproximaban a ellos, luego descubrio q eran los amigos de kei junto a kaoru

uff chicos me asustaron hola! -saludo sonriente sakura

hola preciosa! -dijo kaoru, a lo q sakura se extraño

buenooo... yo ya me voy -dijo sakura

no tu no te vas a ningun lado! -dijo kaoru con un tono fuerte

en verdad ya me tengo q ir n-nos vemos mañana -trato de razonar con ellos

no -dijeron los otros mientras la tomaban por las muñecas y otro estaba detras de ella

c-chicos s-sueltenme por favor -decia sakura con panico

jajaj no me digas q tienes miedo preciosa si nos vamos a divertir full -decia kaoru mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

k-kei -kun a-yudame por fa-favor -dijo sakura con algunas lagrimas

l-lo siento sakura -chan -dijo kei mientras bajaba la mirada- kaoru! no puedo hacer esto -dijo en un susurro

vamos no seas cobarde se q puedes -le animo kaoru

En ese instante los otros tres chicos tiraron a sakura en la banca q habia y como esta no tenia espaldar se le facilitaban las cosas, la banca era lo suficientemente ancha como para q sakura cupiera en ella , al hacer esto la falda del vestido se movio dejando ver parte de la ropa intima de esta, a lo q kei se sonrojo, mientras sakura con lagrimas suplicaba q la soltaran...

suelteme por favor se los suplico... -decia sakura llorando

kaoru! no puedo! -grito kei

claro q puedes -dijo kaoru mientras jalaba de sakura, ahora el era el unico q la sostenia, asi q fue bajando la tira del vestido dejando ver el hombro desnudo de sakura..

y-yo ... -tartamudeaba kei

solo hazlo de una buena vez! -grito kaoru

y-yo -decia kei mientras se aproximaba mas a ella

acaso no te gusta? -pregunto kaoru

s-si -repondio kei a solo unos paso de sakura

acaso no quieres ser el primero? - siguio preguntando kaoru

s-si, pero n-no de esta forma -contesto kei, aunq por dentro algo le decia q lo hiciera, tambien habia otro q le decia q no

vamos.. yo se q tu la deseas... o dime no la deseas lo suficiente como para hacerla tuya ahora mismo!? -pregunto kaoru mientras pasaba su lengua por el hombro desnudo de ella y le daba un beso a la fuerza, kei ya estaba perdido en la lujuria y lo unico que dijo fue "SI" mientras se abalanzo a ella..

kei por favor no lo hagas.. -decia sakura llorando, pero este ya no era el kei dulce, amable y timido q ella conocio era diferente sakura solo sollozaba , para kei esto fue demasiado excitante, ya no veia nada de malo en lo q iba a ocurrir... simplemente comenzi a besr a sakura en la boca llegando asi a su cuello desnudo, el vestido del tiron q le habia dado kaoru se habia roto asi q ahora dejaba al descubierto su pecho y parte de su abdomen, kei siguio besandola hasta q la tiro de nuevo en la banca y se aproximo a ella, sakura lloraba y le suplicaba q la dejara q no le hiciera nada, pero kei y los demas no escuchaban suplicas...

CONTINUARA!

Konnichiwa minna-san... me tarde? lo siento eran muchas presiones e ideas en mi cabeza q pues no habia podido hacer esto... umm bueno q mas les digo?... ah ya se lo del dorama y cancion, pues lo quise poner porque amo ese dorama al igual q su cancion son tan aksnfjkmjffjddkkd... bueno en fin, todo esto q paso al final fue algo inesperado verdad? y tambien lo de la llegada de aoi-kun cierto?! lo cierto es q ame el capitulo, amo a aoi-kun,a shaoran y a eriol.. son tan leendos... pero si hablamos de quien amo mas diria q a INUYASHA en serio el es el amor de mi vida, ah y tambien les cuento amo a USUI TAKUMI, a UZUMAKI NARUTO, a GAARA a KAKASHI HATAKE, a MINATO NAMIKAZE y a muchos otros de la serie de naruto, inuyasha clannad sakura card caprtor y uff en general los de cabello plateado (menos los ancianos) , todos ellos son tan asjfhhjjabjfjl... q no se como explicarloo... si lo se me desvie del tema principal q era del fanfic en fin espero q les haya gustado, comentarios, criticas o dudas o lo q sea q tengan haganmelo saber... pueden dejarme mensajes o reviews...

xoxo! dejen sus reviews si quieren saber q pasara en el sguiente capitulo...


End file.
